Fanfiction Fails 1- Watching a Fake series
by Crystallion12
Summary: Yeah, I'd say we've all been there. Admit it- once you wrote a story that was terrible. So, here was mine. The first of quite a few, actually, but that's another topic. After my pal LightningAndDeathItself218 said it in a review, it got me thinking; I still have them... And now I'm laughing my poor butt off. With each chapter, I'll be putting my 'Reflection'.[Rated T for safety...]
1. Introduction

**(INTRODUCTION)**

 **Watching a fake TV series!**

 **UNNOFICIAL Episodes based off Dreamworks dragons; the TV show.**

 **The HTTYD watch the unnoficial TV series made by me!**

I want to keep this short.

In honour of the upcoming Race to the Edge, which is confirmed to be on Netflix this JUNE. WHHYYYYYYYYYY... _2 ENTIRE MONTHS..._ UGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GODSSSSSSSS... I just realised, _It's waiting HTTYD 2 all over again! HELPPPPPP!_

There better be sneak peaks and clips, or else...

*Realises what just happened above*

…...?

Sorry for that... XD

Just my fangirlism displayed for all to see ;)

I've created my own little series! The vikings and dragons are going to watch my fanfiction show, and to them, this will be their future- Ok?

I'll probably rush the intro here, sorry. ;)

The characters watching are from the start of Defenders of Berk, episode 1.

 _Skip forward a year or two..._

 **What This Is-**

 **Ok, so you're probably wondering what in Thor's name this is.**

 **Well, its what I'm calling an 'inspirational message'. It's my first fanfiction, so to speak. I was so inspired by all the 'Watching the Movie' fanfics, and I wanted to make them watch something else- my fan fictions.**

 **Now, at the time, this mess of a story was like, a masterpiece to me- now, it looks and sound terrible. The writing is a large step down from my current vocabulary, but it's not unbearable- it's the plot. Oh, the plot. IT. SUCKS.**

 **So, instead of me going on about how terrible this was, I want you few readers (I'm pretty certain this will only get 30 views in total...) to see it as something else- a message. To push on. Know that I, who so many have said is a remarkable, great storyteller, was once subject to writing these... Monsters.**

 **Here's how it'll work; I've copied and pasted each chapter from the original work, after placing a few apostrophes and spelling checks in really cringe worthy places, as separate chapters.**

 **At the end of each chapter, comes the major part, a type of A/N- My reflection.**

 **I'll write down what I think of the chapter. What I feel I could improve. What I feel was most stupid... And what I screwed up completely. You'll hear that last one _A LOT_. **

**Well, that's all I have to say here. I should warn you all first though; this is my worst work of the time. It may have reached about 16,500 words before I ditched it, leaving it sitting somewhere on my desktop, but looking back on it I realised how bad it turned out. ]**

 **So, anyone who is going to read on, feel free to ask any questions. Any flames (I've actually had no flames so far...) are understood, unless... Well, within reason.**

 **Now, to go ahead and talk about the first, of possibly many, Fanfiction Fails; Watching a Fake series.**

 **Crystallion12**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Surprise**

Panic took everyone's emotions as they fell into the cinema. The dragons sought out their riders, screeching and growling.

"Calm down, for Shenron's sake!" A girl entered the room, blocking her ears. The room fell silent.

"Thank you. Now. Today, I'm going to show you all some events that are going to happen a while from now. Can we all take a seat? I've put little tags on your clothes- you all have a different colour. Find your dragon and sit down at the place that matches your colour."

Once everyone was seated, she spoke up. "My name's Sparkfire- I know, weird name, but hey, what gives? Just call me Spark for convenience. Anyway, my boyfriend Jack may come and join us, so just be on note."

The vikings didn't respond. "Also, there will snack breaks every now and then. Any questions?"

Hiccup put his hand up. "How far into the future will this be?" Sparkfire looked almost puzzled, and she scratched her head.

"Sadly, I can't be too precise... I think it's about 3 years, because you're almost 19, Hiccup." Hiccup looked surprised. Part of him was nervous- what would he look like? Gods, he probably looked even weirder, especially next to _Snotlout._..

Stoick was curious. Gobber, confused. Astrid, uncertain. Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs? They had no idea...

Toothless cooed, and the rider and dragon glanced over to Stoick, who returned the gaze.

 **REFLECTION-**

 **I must say, I'm surprised you're still here... But I haven't cringed just yet.**

 **Well, let me start by saying that the speaking parts in this is what hit me the most- that, and the fact I dived straight in- no explanation or foresight.**

 **It's somewhat obvious this was set after HttyD1, but how long after is a mystery here. It could've been 12 years, 6 years, 9 years... It was meant to be after DoB, though.**

 **Although, for my full honesty (which this basically is), this chapter isn't so bad for my eyes.**

 **Sure, there are quite a few flaws, but they're not ones I can't live with...**

 **Ok, next terrible chapter!**

 **Crystallion12**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : First taste**

"By the way, this isn't the first episode. This one's very dark, and it's called, 'The chains of fear'." Spark added, wondering how Stoick would react to seeing his son hurt on screen.

"There's also a LOT of violence and blood, so the younger children will have to leave for a few parts of this series." Spark explained. Their mothers don't like it at first, but start to get concerned as they hear the mention of blood and violence.

Stoick pays to Thor that Hiccup and Toothless weren't going to face down giant queen dragons in this 'series'. He had seen them in too many dangerous situations to count...

Everyone fell silent as the lights fade out and the screen comes to life.

 _ **There's the faint sound of desperate cries in the background.**_

 **The screen lights (flash-back style) up to show a show a man on the ground on a mast's pole, scrambling away from a tall black figure (Hiccup).**

The vikings start to get troubled. Who was that man on the mast, and more importantly, who was the one threatening him?

Toothless cringed, knowing that posture and stride of the attacker. Hiccup flinched, considering it.

 **A dragon comes up behind him and roars. It's Toothless. With a snarl he dives into the camera and a scream can be heard.**

The vikings gasp. That was Toothless...! Was that Hiccup...? Thinking this was the violence, the women frowned. It wasn't _that_ bad... Maybe that's why the children were still there.

 **Un-seen voice (Snotlout) : (Frantic and worried) HICCUP!**

The room became alert. What was happening to Hiccup?!

 **With a snap, the camera changes. It's in a dark room- because of this, you can't see the characters very clearly. Hiccup wakes up, startled. He sits up-right and spins round in his position. Toothless wraps his wings around Hiccup, drawing him in for a dragon hug. He nuzzles his rider's chest, and Hiccup flinches in pain.**

Everyone looked surprised and concerned. What was wrong? Toothless wasn't like that unless something was really bad. Also, why did Hiccup flinch in pain? Why was he terrified?!

Stoick was gripping his armrests, and Gobber could see his discomfort.

Toothless cooed and checked Hiccup next to him. Hiccup smiled weakly and stroked Toothless absent-mindedly.

 **It shows Hiccup calming down, but he's still breathing heavily. Astrid is standing next to Snotlout, looking equally as concerned.**

 **Astrid: (Worried) Another one?**

"Another what?" the twins said out-loud. No one commented, because that was what everyone else was thinking.

 **Hiccup nods, sitting up and looking down. He looks like he's seen a ghost.**

Stoick's eyes were glued to the screen, and he was wondering what could be making Hiccup feel that way. The vikings and dragons were deeply concerned, wondering if the first clip had been a nightmare... Seemed likely.

 **Fishlegs yawns and takes part in what's going on. Beside him, it shows the twins watching. The screen pans to show all of them in one room. Hiccup turns his head to Fishlegs as he speaks.**

 **Fishlegs: (Concerned and advising) This is the _18_ _th_ _nightmare_ in _one month,_ Hiccup! There's _definitely_ something wrong. **

Ok, now everyone was getting concerned. That was bad... But why? How could he have so many nightmares in such a short period of time?

Hiccup simply couldn't figure it out. Stoick and Astrid exchanged worried glances. They both longed to go over and reassure him, but he was at the back of the room and the girl glared at them when they tried to move.

 **Hiccup looks doubtful, and says nothing _._ Toothless beside him cooes.**

 **Snotlout: (Worried) He's right, Hiccup. Tomorrow, if you don't tell your father, we're going to.**

 **He gestures to Astrid, Fishlegs and the twins, who nod at the same time. Their dragons also bob their heads, grunting.**

The teens wondered how strong their friendship was. They were obviously pretty close, but how far were they willing to go?

Hiccup stared at the ground, confused. Was having nightmares truly that bad?

 **Hiccup: (Irritated) Guys! It's nothing! I'm sure it's just for now, while the events are fresh.**

 **The teens don't look convinced. Hiccup sighs.**

 **Hiccup: (Giving up) You're going to tell no matter what I say, aren't you?**

Some of the vikings chuckle. Talk about protective!

 **The teens nod again. Hiccup groans and falls back onto the bed, unable to fight with them.**

 **Hiccup: (Muttering under his breath) Thanks guys... But I'm pretty sure I won't be able to fall asleep tonight, especially after this conversation.**

"Why didn't you tell me?" Stoick asked Hiccup at the back of the room.

"How am I supposed to know? It's in the future." Hiccup responded. Stoick wondered if it was because Hiccup was afraid of him...

 **Hiccup gets up, and slips on his prosthetic. He grabs Toothless' gear from beside the wall. He picks the second saddle on the right from the 2 saddles shown. It's like a black version of his saddle from the second movie. The tail-fin is also black- the skull is red.**

Gobber eyed the saddle curiously, wondering why Toothless had two saddles now.

"Hiccup, flying at night can be dangerous...! And didn't I tell you _no_ flying?" Stoick growled at his son, annoyed that Hiccup was disobeying orders yet again. Hiccup sank into his seat, feeling small.

"Stoick, that rule is probably gone now." Gobber explained. Stoick turned back to the screen, grumbling.

 **The teens looked surprised at seeing this, not able to recognise this saddle.**

The room silently agrees with the vikings on-screen.

 **Toothless growls quietly and bounds over to a large chest. He sticks his head into it and draws out a black harness for his rider.**

 **The harness is black leather, like the saddle. It looked a bit like Hiccup's harness from the 1st movie, although there were a few differences. There were two hooks on the belt, similar to the old harness'. It's the first layer of some sort of suit.**

That brought up some curiosity. The teens whistled, never getting tired of seeing such complex equipment.

"I swear, if that kid doesn't help out in the forge any more, I'm going to strangle him." Gobber grumbled. Stoick whacked him quietly. "I was only joking, Stoick!" Gobber threw his hands up, while the chief chuckled to himself.

 **Toothless drops it at Hiccup's feet, and Hiccup has to flip it up-side down before stepping into it.**

 **It then shows Hiccup walking over to Toothless' saddle and picking it up. He straps it onto his dragon, and this takes him a about a minute, unlike when he had to do Toothless' old saddle. During this sequence, it shows Toothless nuzzling his rider. Hiccup glares at him quickly during this, but Toothless doesn't stop, and grunts in impatience.**

The vikings laughed at the sight of Toothless being impatient. At the same time, the on-lookers were mystified, impressed and curious, and some were also concerned. It almost looked like the two were going on a spying mission or something! The twins grinned at the idea. Toothless grumbled as Hiccup grinned.

"Mr. Impatient over here is grumpy!" Hiccup announced, rising the volume of laughter. Toothless whacked Hiccup in the head with his tail.

 **Astrid seems to understand, and hands Hiccup another suit, or the second layer.**

 **Hiccup takes it, standing up. He walks over to Astrid's side and mutters;**

 **Hiccup: Mr Impatient over here is grumpy.**

Everyone stared in surprise. The exact same words!

"Creepy." Spark said.

 **Hiccup undoes some clasps on the suit so he can get into it. He fits his legs in, clasping it up. Then he works on the arms. Astrid walks up behind him and finishes it by clasping the collar. Now it's obvious why he put the first layer on. There were some gaps in the second layer where the first layer can be seen.**

The vikings stared in awe. Hiccup looked... dangerous. That black suit seemed to suit him really well, for some reason.

Hiccup studied what he could of himself on the screen. Due to the other things going on, no-one had really studied his differences now. But Hiccup was astounded as he took in his whole appearance. He looked... _handsome_.

 **Snotlout: You don't think we could come with you this time, do you?**

 **Hiccup turned to them, and he scratches his head. Behind him, Fishlegs grabs a handle on the supposed wall, pulling out a sliding door. Hiccup grabs a completely black helmet (Like the one from HTTYD 2, just completely black) from his desk.**

The vikings looked at the sliding door, amazed. Only now did they realise how big the room was. Many wondered how the door worked.

 **Hiccup: Ok then, but only for a few minutes. After that, I'm bringing you back here, just in case something happens.**

 **The teens get giddy and rush over to their excited dragons. Hiccup sits up-right in Toothless' black saddle, slipping the helmet into a pouch in the saddle. However, to the teens' brief confusion, he doesn't hook himself up.**

Stoick wasn't sure whether to be concerned or relieved. He was glad that Hiccup was putting his peers out of the higher risk of trouble, but it also meant the two would be vulnerable.

The teens look annoyed. They get to fly at night (which was really awesome and thrilling), but only for a short amount of time! They presumed Hiccup would be out for the whole night, which only made them even more frustrated.

 **Hookfang, Meatlug, Stormfly and Barf & Belch flew outside, and stopped to wait for their leaders. Hiccup closes the sliding doors and Toothless jumps off as Hiccup bolts the doors. Hiccup**

 **jumps and lands sitting in the saddle. Toothless growls and they speed past the other 4.**

"You can shut those doors?"Snotlout said in surprise, and Hiccup smirks. Things were looking up for him, that was for sure.

Stoick smiled. Maybe...?

 **REFLECTION-**

 **Already found the problem... Err... Problems.**

 **Plot holes and mood swings. The OOC characters also bother me; Hiccup and Toothless are the only ones meant to be Out Of Character in this entire fanfiction, with the small exception of a secret Snotlout soft side.**

 **I honestly think the main problem of the whole fanfic was the 'movie'... There was basically no explanation, reason, or pretty much anything to back this up. You could say it deviated from a fanfiction I was planning to write, but never actually got into proper making, just 'watching the fanfiction' stories.**

 **The reactions, I feel, are okay. I never said they were good, but I could probably read just them and be okay.**

 **Reading through all these old stories, I realise just how far I've come.**

 **If I was to re-write this, there are so many changes I'd make, it would take ages to write it down.**

 **Well, one thing I would change is the beginning- the vikings and dragons don't really know what she means when she says 'episode'... Oops.**

 **Quickly, I just want to state that this is not a case of me beating myself up- ok, fine, that is part of it, but mostly, it's to have a laugh. See what any readers might think. Compare how far I've come.**

 **...You're actually still reading this...? Wow... And I thought all my blabbering was annoying... Oh well.**

 **Crystallion12**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Snacks and Night Frights!**

The vikings moaned as the screen went black, and the lights turned on.

"Don't worry everyone! This is just a snack break. Now, stay where you are- My friends are going to start offering everyone snacks." as Spark had promised, her friends came around, offering pop-corn and drinks. The dragons were delighted as they were each given a nice variation of different fish to eat.

They also met Jack, Spark fire's boyfriend. He was smart, polite and kind, with a sense of sarcasm. Hiccup soon found himself and Jack talking about dragons and other bits and pieces like they had known each other for ages. When Hiccup was told to go back to his seat to continue watching the screen, Jack had been a bit disappointed.

"Let's meet up again next snack break." Hiccup whispered, and Jack nodded, moving over to the boxy thing (The viking's name for the projector) with Spark.

This time, the teens and their dragons were allowed to lie down on the ground with their dragons and move around freely. Hiccup and Toothless lay down right in front of Stoick, and Stoick seemed delighted. The father and son exchanged a few words before quietening down as the lights faded and the episode resumed.

 **Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Astrid: (Agitated and desperate) HEY!**

The laughter began.

 **The screen shows Hiccup looking back to the group. He has a smug face and his eyes glint. This shot actually shows most of his details.**

The room fell silent. Did they seriously just see that? Astrid felt her heart start to race. Ruffnut's face was priceless, but Snotlout's expression was simply unreadable.

 **Toothless roared, and the two slow down for the others. They fly across the ocean, circling Berk slowly. After a while, Hiccup looks down at the saddle in front of him.**

 **Astrid: What is it?**

 **Hiccup: (Worried) I don't know... I guess I'm just having a hard time taking it all in...**

 **The teens look at him sympathetically, knowing what had transpired. Hiccup lays back in the saddle, resting his head on its side so he's looking at his friends, his eyes filled with sorrow.**

"Dawwwwww..." that was practically what everyone said. Hiccup turned a bright pink and ducked.

Stoick leaned down and put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. They exchanged small smiles. _What is going to happen that's so bad?_ Stoick's worried thoughts were nearly said out loud in words.

 **Hiccup: (Quietly irritated) I don't know! I don't even trust myself to talk to the local villagers, in fear I'll coincidently hurt them!**

The village felt deep sympathy and curiosity. Some of the vikings flinch and back away. That wasn't good _at all_! But why didn't he trust himself any more?

 **The gang look shocked. Snotlout is about to say something, but Hiccup rushes in.**

 **Hiccup: (Irritated) _YEAH. That's_ why I run from _everyone_.**

 **Snotlout: (Trying to cheer him up) Hiccup, that's not true, and you know it. You didn't run from us, Gobber or your dad. So surely that means that you do trust yourself!**

 **Hiccup doesn't look convinced. All of a sudden, Toothless stops in his tracks. The other fly ahead, not realising. Hiccup sits up and stares into the distance, and becomes alert as he realises what he's staring at. The screen pans to show Astrid looking back and calling his name.**

"Uh oh...That's never good." Everyone glared at Snotlout, and Snotlout hid his face.

"How does that kid find trouble wherever he goes?" Gobber muttered. Stoick hoped it wasn't Alvin- that wouldn't be good...

 **Hiccup: (Serious) Coming! (Whispering to Toothless- he leans down) We'll go deal with them after they're safe.**

"Deal with _what_?" Stoick said loudly, directing it at his son and Spark.

Jack decided to answer him, "The Kadiok clan... It's absolutely hilarious in a weird way..."

 **Toothless grunts.**

 **Ruffnut: (in anguish) TOOTHLESS! MAKE HANDSOME GET OVER HERE AT MY SIDE, LIKE HE SHOULD BE! HOT GUYS BELONG TO ME!**

 **As she yells, she throws her fists in the air and throws a tantrum.**

As the words hit, everyone (By that, I mean _everyone_ ) began to roar in laughter. The teens, except for Hiccup and Ruffnut, were on the ground, clutching their chests. It took a few minutes for everyone to recover, and then they saw Ruffnut's expression, and they laughed even harder. Astrid then punched Ruffnut as she thought, _'Hiccup is my boy!'._

"Sorry to say, Astrid, but I really do quite like the new Hiccup... Don't punch me! Please?" Spark just nearly got tackled, but Astrid let it slide. "Look at the screen! It's been a target goal for all the fan girls to not scream at him being awfully sexy at completely random times..." Hiccup squeaked and hid behind Toothless, who laughed in his throaty tone.

 **Hiccup: (Devious) Well, maybe I should start messing with the ladies... Whaddaya think, bud?**

"HICCUP!" Astrid says, shocked. The whole room was looking at the Night Fury's rider with shocked faces. Hiccup blushes and sinks into Toothless, embarrassed.

 **Toothless snorts an excited 'yes' and takes him over to Ruffnut and Barf. Ruffnut's eyes shine and her grin reaches up to her eyes. Hiccup puts on a charming attitude. Before he can say anything, Ruffnut leans towards him, much to Tuffnut's discomfort.**

 **Ruffnut: (Dreamily) When are you next off, baby?**

The room roared with laughter. _Ruffnut_ was after Hiccup! However, it was easy to understand. Astrid fumed, mad with the female twin for flirting with him. Where was she, for Thor's sake!

 **Hiccup, at first, looks disgusted, but he then sees a nice opportunity to strike.**

 **Hiccup: (Sweet) Well, I have a free night tomorrow...**

The laughter, if it was possible, got louder.

 **Ruffnut gets excited. She leans closer to him. Astrid notices this, and gets annoyed.**

The teens, except for Astrid, Hiccup and Ruffnut, all smirk. Astrid doesn't blame herself, but she still punches Snotlout and Tuff, and gives a frightened Fishlegs a nasty glare.

 **Ruffnut: (Dreamily) ...Yes?**

And the laughter goes on and on... Spark had to turn the volume on the screen up.

 **Toothless looks to Stormfly and grins an evil toothy smile. Astrid looks at them and becomes incredibly jealous. She grabs Stormfly's horns and the two rush to get to his side.**

 **Astrid: (Rushing) Oh! So am I! Why don't _you_ and _ME_ spend a romantic night together out at the beach, hmm?**

By now, everyone was wiping tears from their eyes. This was a big first. _Never_ in history had girls gone this obsessed with getting a boy's attention!

 **Hiccup immediately puts his attention to Astrid. Toothless and Stormfly warble and screech playfully, watching their riders in love.**

The dragons laugh now, humoured by their own kinds' reaction to it all. After all, they were the ones who were carrying the riders.

 **The screen pans Ruffnut's face, eyes wide and her jaw hanging loose. Tuffnut snickers and the two dragon heads, Barf & Belch, snort and grunt. **

The dragons join the vikings as the room falls under the spell of mass laughter. "Some one call the doctor!" Snotlout screams, rolling on the floor. The laughter got even louder as they realised why. The screen had been paused, and the room burst out laughing again as they looked up at Ruffnut's still face.

"Anyone need a drink?" Jack asked through laughing. There were several nods and several bursts of more laughter. About 15 minutes later, everyone was recovered and ready.

 **REFLECTION-**

 **Hey guys! Surprised you're still reading this, but I'm not complaining! Now...**

 **To my surprise, I have found I'm alright with this chapter!**

 **Thanks to her Eret addiction in HttyD2 which most of this was based on, I feel like Ruff was in character here. Astrid, maybe not so much.**

 **If I was to change this, I'd probably add in a conversation between Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout talking about the girls and whatnot, because I feel it would give it a 'bigger scheme', if you will.**

 **Last thing! Depending on how this turns out, I might do some other 'Fanfiction Fails' on my other old stories. Updates for this? No idea, this story could be completed by tomorrow... Eh. I was simply bored and needing to exercise my brain for my core fanfics, so I thought, hey, how about I do something with this junk in my screen corner? And thus, Fanfiction Fails 1 was born. XD**

 **Crystallion12**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Jealousy & fears**

 **When the gang get back, Hookfang rushes ahead and Snotlout gets off to open the sliding doors. He starts fiddling with the lock, but fails to do anything.**

Spitelout slapped a hand against his forehead. "Snotlout! You need a _KEY_ to open a door, son!" Snotlout muttered something under his breath and looked back to the screen while everyone else chuckled.

 **The teens look amused. Hiccup face plants into the saddle.**

The room was, once again, filled with laughter.

"That's got to hurt!" Gobber cried.

Hiccup just shrugged.

 **Tuffnut: Should we tell him?**

 **Ruffnut is still sulking, but decides to offer.**

 **Ruffnut: (Sulkily) Why don't you guys just open the door?**

"Finally a smart idea!" Tuff yelled, much to everyone's displeasure.

 **Hiccup: Yeah. For once, I think that's a good idea, and that's saying a lot, considering I don't usually listen... (Blows up) Oh whatever!**

 **Hiccup and Toothless dive into the scene. Just before they hit the porch, Hiccup jumps off, breaking into a roll. He grabs a key from out of Toothless' saddle bag.**

One word came into the teens' minds: _Awesome!_

 **Snotlout continues to try and figure it out. He scratches his head while Hookfang goes over to Hiccup.**

 **Snotlout: I think I need a key...**

And the chorus of face palms.

 **Hiccup groans. Hookfang pushes his rider away for Hiccup, who looks amused at it all.**

 **Hiccup: (Rolling his eyes) Oh look, Snotlout the genius has figured it out 4 minutes after the twins!**

And cue laughter.

 **He unlocks the door easily, and Snotlout scratches his head as Hiccup pats Hookfang's neck.**

 **Hiccup: (To Hookfang) Think you can give me a lift, boy?**

 **Hookfang snorts an excited 'yes' and turns to make sure everyone's watching.**

"Awww." The children said, and the vikings and dragons smiled. Who knew that Monstrous Nightmares could be that... Playful and cute?

 **Hookfang lowers his head and Hiccup steps onto his snout. The dragon beneath him grins and lifts him up to the top of the door.**

 **There's a latch there. It's pretty complex, but Hiccup makes undoing it look easy. Hookfang snorts and looks up at the rider.**

Gobber frowns. "How did you do that?" He asks Hiccup.

"I have no honest clue, but it looks like I invented it, so I guess I should know." Hiccup responded.

 **Hiccup: (Thoughtful) Haven't done this in a while. (Shrugging) Meh, the worst thing that could happen is breaking something.**

The teens laugh at Hiccup's casualty. The older vikings just look concerned. Breaking a bone was terrible! And he was cool with it? Stoick was starting to wonder where _he_ was...

 **Hookfang positions himself.**

"Wait a damned minute... HICCUP!" Snotlout yelled, thinking he knew what he was going to do.

Everyone else braced themselves for something terrible...

 **Hiccup jumps off Hookfang's horns and breaks into a roll down Hookfang's neck. When he reaches the dragon's back, he stands up for a second to grab Hookfang's big right spine. He swings off it and slides down Hookfang's wing, back flipping. He finishes safely on the ground, looking impressed with himself. Behind him, the teens stare in awe, amazed.**

Jaws were hanging loose, and cheering was coming from the dragons. Astrid stared. Even _she_ couldn't do _that_!

"Son, only three vikings have ever been able to succeed in surviving that!" Stoick exclaimed.

"Well, every time you guys have tried it, you and the dragon have been trying to kill each other... I actually asked for Hookfang's assistance." Hiccup explained, barely believing what he had just seen.

"But still, Hiccup, that's amazing!" Snotlout congratulated, impressed.

"Ok, party's over! Back to the screen!" Spark commanded.

 **Hiccup: Well, at least I know I'm still in shape! Then again, we did spend 6 hours yesterday trying to gather up all the hatch-lings... Gods, if I have to chase baby dragons again...**

"Poor thing!" Gobber laughed. Hiccup muttered something as the dragons laugh at Hiccup's misfortune. They knew how obnoxious hatch-lings could be!

 **Toothless laughs and whacks Hiccup lightly in the head with his tail. Hiccup watches the dragon go inside, annoyed. The teens look like they're going to say something, but Snotlout's expression stops them. Instead of being angry, annoyed or jealous, Snotlout's expression showed respect and interest. As everyone goes in, Snotlout is left standing there.**

Snotlout started to get a bit confused. _Is he softening up?_ Spitelout wondered fearfully. He didn't want his son to let Hiccup win the Thawfest games because they were friends!

 **Hiccup turns back, curious. His expression is soft and curious, his green eyes sparkling in the moonlight. Snotlout looks thoughtful.**

Ruffnut could've died right there. Astrid's heart seemed to race as his looks captured her. Hiccup wasn't even trying to be charming!

"Thor's hammer, he's devastatingly handsome..." A women behind Stoick whispered, and Stoick heard this. Gobber looked at Stoick, curious.

"I don't know... It depends really... Hiccup seems to be okay with it all." Stoick said, and that was his most accurate decision.

 **Hiccup: (Quiet) What's up? I don't want you to be like this tomorrow.**

 **Snotlout sits at the edge of the porch as the Night Fury's rider speaks.**

 **Snotlout: I guess I never realised what I was missing out on...**

 **Hiccup joins him, staring out at the distance.**

"It's just beautiful tonight, huh?" Hiccup joked, and some of the Vikings chuckle.

 **Snotlout: It's just... You're suffering from memories and scars, but you don't give up... You're out on the edge, Hiccup... And I never felt the desire to find you, even when Astrid came back claiming you were alive...**

All the merriment faded away, replaced by sorrow and respect for Hiccup. Some bow their heads, understanding how that felt like, having to live like that.

 **Hiccup looks a bit taken back by his outburst, but sees his friend's discomfort.**

 **Hiccup: I guess you're right... But don't forget, Snotlout, _I let_ it happen. I never wanted it, but I didn't try to stop it... I deserve what happened to me... They're my mistakes. I'm glad you didn't come.**

Hiccup couldn't believe it! People were starting to _cry_! Maybe they truly did care for him like this...

 **Snotlout looks up, shocked.**

 **Snotlout: (Shocked) You can't truly mean that! You never deserved to be tortured and imprisoned for 3 years!**

"3 years, bud... Can I seriously handle that?" Hiccup whispered, drawing Toothless' head close. Toothless cooed, trying to comfort him. Stoick wrapped his arms around Hiccup, bringing both Toothless and him closer.

 **Hiccup: (Troubled) Well, if I said that the ice dragon is still alive and hunting us, what would you say?**

 **Snotlout stares, not believing his ears.**

"Whut...?" Jack stared, dumbstruck.

"Jack hasn't seen it all yet... Gods, my friends just watched the recent episode... They're advising a box of tissues, getting ready for mass amount of tears and... Childhood ruined?" Spark looked extremely worried... "The worst cliffhanger in history... OMG! WHATTTTT?!" Spark turned off her phone and put it on the projector. "Let's just watch this!" she turned the episode back on.

 **Snotlout: (Scared) You can't be serious! He died! Surely...**

 **Hiccup: He's alive. Now, no-one knows about it except for us five.**

 _Why us?_ Snotlout wondered, trying to contain tears.

 **Hiccup gestures to himself, Snotlout, Hookfang, Sharpshot and Toothless. Snotlout looks horrified as well as puzzled. There's only one question on his mind, and he's dying to ask it.**

 **Snotlout: (Whispering) Why us?**

"Deja vu..." Snotlout muttered.

 **Hiccup: (Quiet) Because I can't have you attacking before you think... There's no way you two can kill him... Only me and Toothless can- and even then... We don't really stand a chance against him...**

Toothless snorts. He was the Unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, no dragon, by that he meant _no dragon_ , could take him down!

 **Snotlout: (Stern) Well, you'd better not get hurt for my mistakes, or else I'm gonna take the pleasure to kill myself.**

Snotlout and Hiccup exchanged glances, realising how close they'd be in the future. Snotlout had been considering it for a while, but sadly, Spitelout didn't think Hiccup and him could really get along. Oh, how he was wrong!

 **Hiccup laughs quietly.**

 **Hiccup: Please don't. And Snotlout?**

 **Snotlout: Yes?**

 **Hiccup: Don't worry about me and Toothless. We won't surrender, as long as I can take it. A spark can become a flame, a flame a fire. People can't change who they are, they can only change those around them. It's those around him that determine the person... If he gives up, then all is lost for his future.**

Everyone (Teens and dragons included) all stared in awe and respect. At the same time, they wondered how this was possible. How could a man of such a young age be so wise? How was it possible?

 **As he speaks, brief flashbacks occur;**

 **Hiccup throwing the race & at the end from _Thawfest (S1 E12)_**

 **Hand shake and making up at the end of _Defenders of Berk (S2 E20)_**

 **Hiccup and Snotlout moment in _Dawn of the Dragon Racers (Short)_**

 **Snotlout: You know what? You're amazing, Hiccup. I don't care what anyone else thinks, you're amazing, end of story.**

Many nodded in agreement, unable to describe him any other way. Stoick looked down at his son, wondering just how much he had grown up on the screen. Was Hiccup still... Hiccup? He seemed to have kept his kind heart, but gained a heavy metal edge, like he had been transformed in a way.

 **Hiccup smiles. Snotlout responds in kind. Hiccup stands up and stands a few paces away from the door, looking back at Snotlout.**

Snotlout knew what he was going to do, and he was fine with it. Well, after that, you couldn't blame him.

 **(Side view) Snotlout rushes over to him and brings him into a tight embrace. It's a touching moment. Their dragons warble and smile at each other.**

"Awwwwwww..." The Vikings enjoyed this side of their relationship, a perfect bond between two opposites...

Stoick and Spitelout looked pleased, glad to finally see a relationship. Gobber wiped a manly tear from the corner of his eye, and those around him laughed. Hiccup and Snotlout, who were actually next to each other-

Wait. HOLD UP!

Here's the order of the teens and their dragons from right to left:

Snotlout and Hookfang's

Hiccup and Toothless

Astrid and Stormfly

Fishlegs and Meatlug

Ruff & Tuff and Barf & Belch

Ok! Back to the story!

Both shared smiles, glad to finally be 'official' friends. Now that was out the way, the two could enjoy the rest as friends. Toothless and Hookfang exchange warm glances, and Toothless wraps it up with a gummy smile. Hookfang let his tongue hang loose as he smiled back.

 **The screen pans to show them breaking up, their eyes meeting for a second. Snotlout follows Hiccup inside. Their dragons follow behind, growling softly. Sharpshot lands on Hiccup's shoulder, his owner scratching him under the chin.**

The teens watch this carefully. Was that Hiccup's dragon? He made it look like that!

Stoick wasn't sure about the idea of having more than one dragon in the house, but right now on screen, it looked like there were _six_ dragons in Hiccup's room! How much had things progressed? Beside him, Thornado growled softly.

 **Snotlout and Hookfang settled down near Fishlegs and Meatlug, who were snoring. Pain squeaked in surprise, and lazily climbed onto Snotlout's lap.**

Snotlout perked up, hopeful. Did he have another dragon too?

 **Hiccup looks down at his friend and smiles. Then, he climbed into his own bed. Toothless growls and hops up onto Hiccup's bed (Hiccup's bed is now larger- it's reinforced for Toothless) and lies beside Hiccup, so his rider is against his body.**

"Well, not too sure that was necessary, but whatever." Gobber laughed, noting how Toothless took up most of the bed. Stoick knew that Toothless was protective, but that protective? He wasn't the only one amazed.

Hiccup and Toothless both loved the idea of sleeping together. Toothless hated sharing his bed, but he'd gladly sleep with his precious Hiccup. "You're the best, bud." Hiccup hugged Toothless and happily stayed like that for a while.

 **Seeing them, Sharpshot jumps onto the bed and walks to Hiccup with his head raised high. Not seeing Toothless' wing block his path, he walks right into Toothless' wing and falls over onto his back with a surprised grunt.**

Everyone burst out laughing. "You're a very proud little dragon, aren't you?" Hiccup laughed as the very same Terror curled up next to him. Unaware that it was _actually_ his name, Hiccup called the Terror Sharpshot. _I'll just change it when I find out his real name._ Hiccup decided.

 **Hiccup: Awwwwww. Sorry, buddy!**

 **Toothless grunts in jealousy. Seeing that, Hiccup whacks Toothless lightly on the belly.**

The laughter rose up again. "Ha! You showed him who's boss there, Hiccup!" Snotlout cried, leaning into Hookfang.

 **Sharpshot stares at Hiccup cutely, wanting attention, and he sits up on his back legs and hangs his tongue out in a puppy-like manner. Hiccup smiles warmly and then gives Toothless a look that clearly says; _This is what I have to deal with!_**

There was a ripple of laughter, a chorus of 'awww' and a whack from Toothless' tail as Hiccup elbowed his dragon.

 **Hiccup raises his eyebrows at Sharpshot, and the dragon warbles and tilts his head in question. Hiccup smiles again and pushes Toothless' wing away. Toothless sees this and cooed, watching.**

Sharpshot looked up at Hiccup, his eyes shining. Hiccup suddenly realises there was so much more about dragons than he had thought...

 **Hiccup: Come on then, Sharpshot! Show me what you've got!**

The teens, their dragons, Stoick, Gobber and Sharpshot all look amazed. So Hiccup named Sharpshot the exact same name! Hiccup glanced at the Terrible Terror, curious. He hadn't really thought that much about Terrors, had he? Maybe he should ask Fishlegs...

 **He opens his arms to the little dragon, who squeaks happily.**

Stoick smiled at this- he hadn't really seen his son this happy in the whole episode!

 **Sharpshot jumped into his arms, and Hiccup lies down, holding the dragon up in the air. Sharpshot stares at Hiccup on the bed lovingly, and he squirms and barks, wanting more. Hiccup returned his gaze with an evil laugh.**

 **Hiccup: I see you want more! Well, if that's what you want...!**

 **He rolls over and starts tickling the terror's belly, and the dragon yelps and squeaks in joy. Sharpshot starts to laugh in a throaty voice, and Hiccup laughs too.**

The Vikings watched the moment, seeing how much Hiccup had changed. He seemed to have become noticeably more hardcore, at the same time more playful, gentle and caring, along with gaining a deeper understanding. This was the side of Hiccup they rarely saw and what they wanted to see more of.

 **Finally Hiccup stops, and Sharpshot jumps onto Hiccup's chest, lying flat on his stomach. He licks Hiccup's chin. Hiccup sighs and scratches the dragon's back between the spines. Hiccup rests his head and closes his eyes, not wanting the moment to end.**

 **Hiccup: This is the life I want... (Irritated) But do I get it? (Angered) No.**

The Vikings fell silent. Were they the problem..?

 **Sharpshot growls questionably. Hiccup strokes the little dragon absent-mindedly, lost in thought.**

 **All of a sudden, Toothless growls menacingly. He jumps off the bed and growls again. Hiccup, troubled, joins him and opens the door.**

"Are you kidding me?" Hiccup moaned, annoyed that the moment had been broken. Toothless snarled and drew his rider close, knowing that he'd only growl like that if there was grave danger.

 **Hiccup walks out and looks horrified.**

"That can't be good..." Astrid groaned. The other teens shared in her fear.

 **Hiccup: (Worried) Oh no... Come on, bud!**

 **He runs in, much to Sharpshot's confusion. He glances once at his friends, deeply saddened.**

 **Hiccup: (Quiet) At least you'll be safe... I'm sorry.**

 **He reaches up and takes down a chest, grabs a sheathed sword and slightly draws it, showing the long and glinting blade within. He almost looks afraid of it, but grunts. He buckles the sheath and sword to his belt, and his expression clearly says: _I don't want to use this, but I'm not going to hesitate._**

Jaws fell to the ground. Hiccup had a sword! Before he had become the village hero, that would've been the worst idea possible... But, about 3 years from now, it wasn't as bad... The real question was, could he use it?

Stoick shivered at all the things that could go wrong... He shook his head, and paid more attention to the sword itself- for some reason, he felt the desire to fear it... Simply by looking at everyone, dragons and Vikings around him, he could see the same impression coming from everyone else.

The dragons somehow remembered that sword from an ancient tale, but they couldn't quite remember where they had heard it... They also felt the same cold fear creep into their soul as they saw the black blade.

 **Toothless growls, so he takes a dagger too, and slips that into a slot on his wrist- he slides a hidden lid to cover it. He also puts a strange string-like rope through a tube in his belt, careful to make sure it's not stretching too much.**

"Are you going to war?" Fishlegs cried. Hiccup hadn't the slightest clue...

 **Hiccup: (Muttering) Well, at least I have a back-up plan... More or less.**

Some managed to force out a half-hearted laugh, trying to lighten up the mood a bit. It didn't work.

 **He slips his helmet on, covering his face. Toothless growls. Hiccup nods, jumping into the saddle.**

 **This time, he improvises. He hooks himself up this time. The screen reveals that there are actually straps on the sides of the saddle where his legs go, and Hiccup uses them. (The purpose is just for extra grip and safety measures).**

"Safety ensured!" Hiccup laughed, humoured by his amount of straps and safety measures.

The teens laughed with him, agreeing.

 **Finally, he takes his sword and pushes it through some iron loops on Toothless' saddle. This seems to hold the sheath still. It's going to stay there.**

"Am I the only one who feels disturbed by that sword?" Hiccup asked nervously, making sure the whole room could hear. Everyone nodded, feeling strangely afraid.

 **Toothless grunts and the two look back one more time. Sharpshot joins Hiccup and Toothless as they fly out the doors, not bothering to shut them.**

 **The screen fades to black for a moment before showing it's dawn. The teens wake up to find that Hiccup and Toothless aren't there. At first, they panic, but then they see that they left a note on the side.**

 **Astrid reads the note and frowns.**

 **Fishlegs: What does it say?**

 **Astrid: Um mm... He will probably come home really pissed... Or he won't come back at all... Why does that sound horribly familiar?**

Everyone slapped their hands to their foreheads. Lovely.

 **The teens look scared. It's crystal clear.**

 **Snotlout: I bet we can find them! It's pretty early, so no-one would not notice us slipping away to that island.**

 **Tuffnut: How come you think it's going to be bad?**

 **Astrid: Well, for starters, that was the place that they were looking at last night, and second, it says _he may not come back at all_. Now, does that ring any bells?**

 **Tuffnut: I wish it would ring the breakfast bell, I'm starving!**

"We don't have a breakfast bell..." Fishlegs said.

 **Fishlegs: We don't have a breakfast bell...**

"Deja vu! _Again_!" Hiccup cries as the room breaks into laughter.

 **Tuffnut gives him a look that says; _There isn't?_**

 **Snotlout: _Come on_!**

 **The dragons fly out and shut the doors this time, realising that Stoick may come out later.**

 **Astrid: (Looking back to everyone else) I'm pretty sure that Stoick actually goes into Hiccup's room now, guys... It won't matter if we shut the doors...**

 **The teens look at each other, and decide to pick up the pace.**

 **Screen fades to black.**

Spark pauses the screen and everyone looked up in protest. "I need any child from 1 to 13 years to leave the room now... Mature content, coming through!

The children leave resultantly, and Gustav was only allowed to stay because he was part of the academy. Gustav looked excited, like he always was when it came down to dragons.

The teens decide to huddle closer, since this was probably going to get serious. Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup, and Ruffnut fumed. Snotlout had a brief conversation with Fishlegs before the screen turned back on, and the Vikings and dragons were met with a nasty surprise...

 **REFLECTION-**

 **I don't really have anything in particular to say about this, other than...**

 **It's very questionable.**

 **As in, this was rather... I'd say it's ok. The jokes are obvious and repetitive, I guess. But other than that, it's _OK_. I never said it was good. After this... It gets weird. And OOC... And It gets cut off and left even more questionable and weird...**

 **You know, just to conclude this, maybe I should write an extra chapter that explains this was all a weird dream. XD**

 **Crystallion12.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Blood burns... GOD.**

"Right! Now... Like I said, be cautioned. If you don't like blood or whatever, I highly recommend you leave. Any questions?" Jake advised. Fishlegs was about to walk out, but the twins stopped him.

 **Red writing appears on the screen and says; _Previously that night..._**

 **Hiccup and Toothless skim across the ocean, their flying silent.**

 **Hiccup: (Whispering dangerously) Ok bud... Let's take 'em down. I say we kill them quick, so we aren't spending 9 days at war like we did against the Black Death... I'd _love_ to explain to my father why I'm covered in _blood_ and _gore_ and close to _death_... **

"Hiccup...! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Stoick yelled, concerned. "Get out of there...!"

 **Toothless smacks Hiccup with his ear flap and they fly up higher. However, down on the island, guards prepare their weapons, hearing Toothless' cry as they shoot flaming arrows at them.**

"GET OUT OF THERE! HICCUP!" Stoick yelled, and he was joined by multiple others.

 **Close-up of Toothless' face. He roars in fury as they get shot, and the screen fades to black.**

Everyone stared. "I'm guessing none of you want snacks...?" Spark asked.

"Resume this nightmare, please." Stoick responded fearfully, and she did as he asked.

 **REFLECTION-**

 **(I have few words to say about this...)**

 **Summary of the chapter: Wow... Really long chapter, then the short chapter...**

… **The awkward chapter works too...**

 **'Looks at the next few chapters' Oh boy...**

 **Crystallion12.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Watching the Assault of the kingdom**

 **A quick recap of the previous episode's mess plays and the episode starts.**

Everyone's heart pounded in their chests, dreading what was to come.

 **The two crash, and Toothless roars again, so Hiccup's voice can't be heard. However, the men hear him.**

 **Guard 1: SIR! Do you want us to kill them?**

"Don't kill them!" Ruffnut wailed, not really knowing that they couldn't hear her.

 **Guard 2: Ugh! You're such an idiot! Burnstat said to keep them _alive!_**

The Vikings froze. Had he just said... _Burnstat?_ As in the Burnstat from Berk long ago? Gobber and Stoick glanced at each other worriedly.

 **Hiccup: (Furious) Leave while you can, you _cold-blooded Sxrixs!_ LET US GO!**

The dragons look disgusted, backing away. "What does Sxricksis mean?" Fishlegs asked, struggling to pronounce the word.

Spark and Jack's eyes were actually wide, and their mouths were open. "It's Sxrixs, Fishlegs, and you really don't want to know what they are... Hiccup has to deal with them in the future, though- and it is not a pretty sight... Also, its kinda a swear word for dragons." Spark explained.

"I'm just not used to hearing it... It's still a new concept."

 **The guards look disgusted and offended by his words, and the two are joined by another 10 guards, all pointing their weapons at the two captured victims.**

"Oh come on!" Hiccup moaned, seeing that they were in trouble.

Stoick tensed. They were done for! There were too many guards!

 **Burnstat strides in, and the guards make way. He glares down at them, eyeing them like they were on display.**

The Vikings that had known him all glared at the screen. The dragons growled at the screen, not liking the man. Toothless in particular snarled loudly, considering that he and Hiccup were there. The teens all huddled closer, scared for Hiccup.

 **Burnstat: Get the chains. I'd like to see how much he can tolerate!**

If they could, the on-lookers would go there and kill them right that moment. Stoick felt his fists tighten and his heart pounding.

 **The guards look uncertain. Hiccup glares at them through the net, and Toothless snarls.**

 **Guard 1: But sir, don't you want to...**

 **Burnstat: (Snapping) I want to play with them, see how much they're gonna take! _Then_ we can get to the real entertainment, and give them a _nice, long_ and excruciating _painful EXECUTION!_**

Now Stoick was literally calling war on them, and calling them names. Then again, the same went for everyone else.

 **This only angers the two in the net, and Toothless howls in pain as a guard stomps on his tail _hard._**

After a while, Spark pauses it and screams; "SHUT UP!" The Vikings and dragons stop, but are still fuming as the screen resumes.

 **The guards cheer loudly, raising their weapons. The camera pans to show multiple guards on towers and on the walls all cheering. Meanwhile, a bunch of guards walked over to a large cage. From it stumble out two Monstrous Nightmares. Both are covered in dried blood and look half-starved. Their tongues hang out their dry mouths. In the back of the cage, multiple dragons scurry away, looking equally as bad as the unfortunate two Nightmares.**

Now hearts were going out, both for the enslaved dragons and for Hiccup and Toothless.

Stoick knew what he would do after this... He'd hunt down Burnstat and show him just how mad he was... He'd kill him and make him burn in front of his whole mob of idiots.

Hiccup and Toothless watched in horror, shaking in fear. Would this be their death? The teens got as close to him as possible, especially Snotlout and Astrid, not wanting to lose them this early.

 **The guards slapped the dragon's rumps, yelling curses at them in a foreign language. The dragons hurry over to the smouldering pile of coals and grab multiple chains from it. They howl as the chains mark their talons with burn marks, leaving the sound of sizzling scales and smoke rising.**

With a spurt of horror, the on-lookers realise what they have in store for Hiccup and Toothless.

Toothless roars in fear and Hiccup hides. "NO!" Stoick cried, shaking in his seat.

 **The guards take the clips off their wings and let them fly over to Hiccup and Toothless. The chains are held between the dragons' talons as they struggle to stay in the air. Hiccup and Toothless see the chains and start to struggle and writhe desperately. They manage to tear the main rope, but as the chains are dropped on them, they burn through the ropes and heat the metal, making it all worse.**

"HICCUP! TOOTHLESS!" the village starts to scream and panic and go wild. Hiccup hides into Toothless, and Toothless hides his face, afraid to see what might be... their corpses.

There was no way they could survive that!

 **The dragons watch pitifully as the two scream and howl in agony. Burnstat notices that the dragons just dropped the chains on them.**

Some of the dragons hang their heads shamefully, knowing how painful chains were.

 **Burnstat: OI, YOU USELESS REPTILES! FOR THOR'S SAKE, TIE THEM UP, WRAP THEIR NECKS! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!**

"NO, NO AND NO!" Stoick yelled, tears wanting to come out. Where were the teens- more importantly, where was _he_?

 **The dragons shake their heads, and two of the guards charged the one on the ground, and in a single motion, cuts its leg off. The dragons roars in pure agony, scrambling away and taking flight, blood covering the ground. 2 more dragons are dragged out of the cage and forced to accompany the other dragon (the one with both legs...) to make the pain worse.**

Jaws fell and screaming took place. The dragons started to roar and snarl at the people on screen, furious that their own kind and Hiccup were being tortured. The Vikings remembered the time when they were the ones who would chop a dragon's leg off without hesitation. But now, they were disgusted, horrified and furious.

 **Hiccup and Toothless finally manage to get out of the chains, but are met with the three dragons. The dragons drop the chains on the ground and the guards scream as they pick the chains up and wrap them around the Night Fury's neck and tail. The sound of sizzling scales and his roaring blocks out the yelling of the guards.**

Some of the Vikings look away, not able to watch this torture. Stoick himself looks away, tears coming out. The sound of sobbing is in the area.

"Spark... Do they... D-die?" Gobber asks between sniffles, and Spark wipes tears from her eyes.

"That is not for me to say."

 **The guards scramble away as Hiccup manages to get away from Toothless. He spins round to try and get to Toothless, but is attacked by four guards. Grabbing his sword, he takes a quick breath and defends.**

The room sucks in their breath- was he going to use the sword?!

 **He slashes one across the chest, then has to pay attention to another, who is stabbed in the gut. The next one actually hurts him. He manages to cut his shoulder, and sweeps him to the ground. He lunges, and Hiccup kicks his kneecap from the ground, and the guard falls.**

The Vikings and dragons stare in shock, fear and horror as Hiccup badly wounded the first man. Panic swept through the crowds as he got injured and trapped.

 **As he falls, Hiccup braces and as the guard nearly gets him and he puts his knees up, and they end up in a tumble. Hiccup lands on top and drives his sword into the body's heart before leaving him and moving on to the first guard, the one that had a nasty wound across his chest.**

This was _unbelievable_. Where had he learned to fight and kill like _that_? Nevertheless, it was kinda satisfying to see Hiccup beating them up without breaking a sweat and getting severely wounded. Some are even cheering.

 **The guard charges. Realising he left his sword in the other guards' body, he groans.**

"Uhh Ohhhhh..." The village sank back into their seats, the mood diminished. Stoick tensed once more.

 **Hiccup: (In a hilarious voice- can't explain it...) Time to be a _boss._**

Despite the horrible mood, everyone found themselves chuckling... With a startle, they wonder what _that_ meant... Spark smirked, looking forward to seeing their faces.

 **The guard, not suspecting the dragon rider to have a final resort, just attacks. Hiccup ducks and kicks him in the ribs, followed by Hiccup breaking his neck.**

Shocked faces painted the audience. The Vikings stood with wide eyes and hanging jaws, the dragons with drooping wings and hanging jaws.

"No way..." Spitelout whispered, staring at the screen with wide eyes. Beside him, Gobber and Stoick were so shocked out of their minds, that they couldn't move at all.

Hiccup wanted to go hide in the corner and scream, at the same time he wanted to celebrate. What was this feeling within him? Why did he feel... _Satisfied?!_ But more than that, how had he managed to _kill_ that person? _He didn't kill, he ran._

The teens stared at Hiccup, wondering how he had become that dangerous... Either way, it was _AWESOME!_ (I know, best train of thought ever...)

Astrid felt proud, knowing that Hiccup was an equal match- no, more than that... A deep respect for him flowed through her.

Snotlout felt jealousy and deep respect, knowing who was the stronger.

Fishlegs was scared, but also felt respect, like the others.

Tuffnut felt respect, but it was really just out of admiration...

Ruffnut, was, well... A lovesick puppy...

Hiccup? He hadn't the slightest clue- he was beyond powerful! Deep down, he loved it. No more bullying! He could of done a happy dance right there... XD

 **REFLECTION-**

 **Yeah, I'm not fond of this chapter at all- the Burnstat move was a vain attempt to get an old, but 'new' villain on my end. On this end... It's quite dumb. As in, he-most-likely-couldn't-have-survived-and-they-probably-made-sure-he-was-dead dumb.**

 **(Wow. That was a mouthful!)**

 **But seriously. I really don't know what I was thinking; it was probably a late-night write or something; that, or I was so damn eager to get it down on the pape- err... Laptop.**

 **The ending was rather strange, in my opinion. The joke in the last sentence was kinda out of place, especially considering it was from Hiccup. I don't mind the whole Hiccup-is-as-badass-as-can-be thing, because that was what I was going for, and I'm addicted to Badass!Hiccup, so yeah. You get the idea, and you see my reflection, so, once again...**

 **(More of a A/N than anything else- IF YOU ARE READING ' _RECKLESS OR SELFLESS_ ' PLEASE READ THE LAST PARAGRAPH!) Thanks for reading, yet again, my abominations of a fanfiction, and I'd like to thank you all for tagging along and for some of you, following and favouring. Also, special thanks to my reviewers. **

**I did consider it, and I'm sure you've noticed by now, but I'm not doing shoutouts for this, solely because this isn't going to last long, and it's no where near what I can call a long-running fanfiction.**

 **HOWEVER! (Yes, I'm still going, your eyes have my sympathy)**

 _ **Any one who is reading my other fanfiction, ' Reckless or Selfless', which I actually recently updated, will probably have noticed I have also not done Shout-Outs there. That is simply a stupid mistake made by me- while eagerly writing, I completely forgot. The following chapters should have Shout-Outs. Last thing, the fanfiction centring Hiccup and Snotlout, will soon be adding a new main member- and we'll see it next chapter, which could very well be up in about an hour's time. As always... Thank you for your time. **_

**Crystallion12**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: PAIN- Part 1**

 **He dodges another attack from a different guard and ducks under his arm, grabbing it as he went. He pulls the arm back, breaking it with a snap. Then he kicks the guard hard in the head, sending him unconscious.**

 **Seeing more guards, he back flips, grabs his weapon and he says with a smug face;**

Some oohed, but practically everyone cheered, loving the violence. Well, what could you say? They're Vikings! The dragons roared, because, the peace between them and the Vikings was certainly nice, and they loved it, but they still loved a bit of fighting, violence and blood from time to time... This was a lot, though...

 **Hiccup: (Smugly) Why not make them regret the day they were born?**

 **Screen pans to Toothless, who growls as he sees Hiccup take his sword from the body behind him. Another guard rushes Hiccup while two attack Toothless. He knocks one away with a single swipe of his paw, and he shoots a plasma blast at the other.**

Toothless growled, but not out of anger, but of excitement. Finally, he could show those pesky guards what he was made of! (Also, he really wanted to impress the others.)

 **The dragon rushes a small group of guards who were trying to get away. He corners them to the wall and rears up on his back legs, spreading his wings. He reaches down and grabs one in his mouth, throwing him against the wall. The next one he picks up in his jaws again but instead shakes him around like he weighs nothing. Finally, he falls onto all fours and pins the second-last guard to the ground, burying his claws into the man's chest. The final guard wasn't going to risk it all, and he runs.**

Oblivious to the other dragons' and Vikings' worried glances at him, Toothless roared triumphantly. He did snort when the last guard got away from him, the _unholy offspring of lightning and death himself!_ Was this a thing now? The weak always got away from him? Looking at Hiccup, he swallowed. Hiccup wasn't _weak_ , no, he was _special._

 **Losing his temper, Toothless roars. The man freezes in terror as Toothless snaps him up and throws him against the wall. He rises to his feet and scurries away as fast as possible. The two run up the roof, and, to his surprise, he looks back to see the Night Fury standing there, wings spread and teeth bared, but he doesn't chase after him.**

" _Huh_. But I thought...?" Hiccup wondered, frowning. The same thought ran through everyone else's minds; _Why doesn't Toothless go after him?_ Toothless wondered this as-well. Did he not see that human worthy?

 **The man keeps running until... A hand grabs him by the neck, and he spun his head round to come face-to-face with a very wound-up Hiccup. He starts to choke and make funny noises and faces, and Hiccup rolls his eyes before letting go.**

The on-lookers burst out laughing, understanding why Toothless hadn't bothered. Hiccup had been waiting for the idiot! However, upon noticing the difference in Hiccup's appearance, they quietened.

 **Hiccup: (Quiet and _very_ threatening) _Well_ , you're stubborn. Are you Grenitu? **

**The man nods, eyeing Hiccup as he cracks his neck and flexes his shoulders casually. He's noticeably got a new wound on his arm, and he looks a bit tired now, breathing heavier.**

"Oh Thor, did he just do that?" Gobber asked Stoick, who watches this new Hiccup with interest. He dealt with everything so casually, gone into a typical mini war without second thoughts, when everyone else would plan and take it seriously. Hiccup wasn't _bothered_ by death, something that Vikings rarely had, even against dragons before the peace.

 **Grenitu: (PANICKING- it's kinda funny, in the honest truth) Are you here to personally give me a beating and set me on fire?! Oh no, no, no... I knew I shouldn't of stayed here... I should of taken my family and ran for it, oh man...**

 **Hiccup and Toothless share a glance that says all too clearly; _What I'd give for him to shut up._**

The room burst into laughter, unable to hide it. Grenitu was worse than Hiccup when it came down to panicking! That was legendary!

 **Hiccup sighs and slaps his hand to his forehead loudly, and winces. There's blood where the two met. He looks at his bloodied hand and grimaces. He wipes his forehead quickly with his arm, wiping away the blood. He finally whistles and makes a hand sign to Toothless, who grunts and dips his head.**

"I don't know if I should be disgusted or humoured..." Snotlout said, shivering. The teens agreed with him, lost in thought.

 **Hiccup: SHUT UP! Do you think I have time to worry about your panicking? No, we're NOT here to kill you, we're TRYING to SAVE you!**

 **Grenitu shuts up, but looks like he's about to throw up at the sight of the dragon rider and his menacing Night Fury covered in blood staring down at him.**

The Vikings chuckle quietly, knowing that was exactly how they would react to seeing the two in _that_ state.

 **Hiccup: Are there others who can be saved? Where's your family? I need answers _now,_ please.**

 **Grenitu: There are many who only wish to protect their family like me. My dad's dead and my mother's all I've got. Most families against the chief just stay in their homes. Other families will stop at absolutely nothing to kill you, so be careful.**

That was terrifying... "It's true, sadly enough." Spark said, just to make things unintentionally worse. Seeing this, Spark thought to herself, _Oops_.

 **Hiccup: (Dis-believing and casual) A six year old girl is gonna try and kill me?!**

 **Grenitu: (Casual) Ok, maybe not a six year old, but yeah, a nine year old boy is probably going to try and wrestle with your dragon.**

 **Hiccup: Hmm mm. He won't get far... Oh well, I hope I don't die to a girl with a dagger...**

"How can you say that with a straight face?!" Snotlout asked between laughing. Hiccup shrugged, laughing along with the rest of the room. Toothless rolled his eyes, never getting tired of his rider's sarcasm.

 **Grenitu: _That_ would be pretty depressing...**

 **Hiccup grunts as he barely dodges a flaming arrow. He looks down as it finishes off a dying guard on the ground near him.**

That mood, like every other time, was quenched by the call of danger.

 **Toothless snorts as he sees this. His pupils go narrow as multiple arrows appear. Toothless roars and leaps to their defence, spreading his wings and exposing his back to the arrows. As they bury themselves into his wings and back, Toothless shows that he feels very little pain.**

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup cried, sharing his pain. Toothless cooed, reminding Hiccup he was still there. "Oh Toothless... Do you think you'll be alright?" Hiccup whispered, and Toothless had no idea... He should be roaring and writhing in agony right there on screen.

Stoick looked disturbed. "Gobber... Shouldn't Toothless be in pain...?" Stoick looked up at Gobber, who stared in shock as he realises. "Odin's beard, _it's TRUE_. If that part's complete, then... Gods help us..." Stoick looked from Gobber to the screen, wondering what that could possibly mean.

 **Hiccup walks around and sees the arrows. Toothless looks at his angered face (Hmm... Almost like the scariest death stare combined with... Man, I got nothing...) with an unparalleled fear. He shakes his head rapidly.**

The Vikings started to worry as the dragons shudder and recognise Hiccup's glare. The Vikings had to agree though, that expression... Oh man... The _anger..._ Where had it come from?!

 **Hiccup: (In a deep, menacing and earth-shattering voice) Watch him for me, buddy. And Grenitu? DON'T LOOK DOWN. _It's not going to be pretty_.**

 _Oh gods, they're gonna find out!_ Gobber worried, hoping that no-one would freak out. That was... unlikely, considering that they were Vikings. Everyone else was leaning out of their seats, expecting some more bad ass Hiccup fighting (And they got it... More or less.)

The dragons already knew the little secret, for they knew the look in the rider's and dragon's eyes. Now they remembered the old dragon's tale, the one they never believed in. They glanced at Toothless and Hiccup, wondering if they knew of their strength in the future.

 **As he says the final sentence, he takes the black sword and looks down at the clearing as the dragon backs away with Grenitu.**

"MASACREEEEEEEEE!" Tuff screamed, cheering at the top of his lungs. He soon found all eyes on him, but they were eyes filled with horror and fear. Why?

"That's not gonna happen, Tuffnut, that's not a good thing to say!" The twins' father scolded, but Spark shifted as the screen paused.

"Um mm, well, you see, this was kinda the part I was concerned about... And I never thought I'd say this, but Tuffnut, if you, for some reason want a massacre, _you're all going to get one in about twelve seconds_. _ON THE SCREEN._ " Everyone stared at her with wide eyes, their hearts racing.

 **Hiccup looks down at the ground and soldiers beneath him, his eyes filled with anger. He back flips into the scene below and lands _Captain America style_ (BECAUSE I have no idea how to describe it...). **

The room cheered in approval, enjoying the sight of such acrobatics and danger displayed in one man. And the fact that the man was _Hiccup_ was just _incredible_. Tuffnut started to wonder if it was his birthday...

 **The ground slightly cracks in front of his fist on the ground. The guards, now revealed to have no arrows left and absolutely no weapons, watch him in pure terror.**

"Wow..." and laughter summed up the room's reaction. Not from the unarmed guards, no, that was hilarious, but the fact his presence shook the ground and spread terror in the hearts of his enemies was so damn satisfying. Stoick knew he was beaming with pride, glad to have his faith in Hiccup completely restored, complete now that he could see his physical strength.

Hiccup himself was proud, proud of himself and Toothless. What strength they had! And he loved the fact that he still relied on Toothless, not fighting alone (Actually, he was rather relieved). But he could fight without other's help though, something he couldn't do currently. Toothless growled and raised his head, growling importantly, making Hiccup laugh and Toothless whack him in the head.

 **Hiccup stands, running a hand down his sword's blade, then slightly glances up.**

" _Dangerous... My friend's so damn danger-ous..._ " Tuffnut says in a sing-song voice, and the room roared with brief laughter.

 **Hiccup: So you want to play? Why, you should of said so...**

 **He beckons them closer, his eyes glinting dangerously. The screen goes black, and the guard's screaming takes on the noise as well as the sound of sword slicing through bodies... ( You get the idea...)**

Fishlegs covers his ears, and Meatlug comforts him. The dragons roar in approval, happy to see, or well, hear those monsters die! They most likely _killed_ them, they had definitely _tortured_ their kind and their _precious human_! (The dragons felt a deep connection with Hiccup, since he was the one who had brought them together.)

 **Writing appears on the screen, About 40 minutes later...**

"Gosh, you were fighting for that long? _ALONE_?!" Gobber cried, staring at the boy on the ground with wide eyes.

"Looks like it..." Hiccup responded as the screen resumed.

 **Toothless and Grenitu are looking scared, hugging each other in their fear. Toothless is peering over the edge, trying to find Hiccup.**

 **Grenitu: (Nervous) Toothless... Shouldn't Hiccup be back by now?**

Toothless grew alarmed with each second his rider wasn't on-screen, because, well... 40 minutes? Sure, there were plenty of guards down there, but surely... His rider wasn't hurt, was he? Right there, he feared that his rider was... _Dead_.

Stoick felt a chill shiver down his spine and he paled. Where was he? Why hadn't he come back yet?

 **Hiccup comes up from behind, climbing up onto the roof effortlessly. Toothless turns and sees him. His expression turns to one of relief as he abandons Grenitu in a flash, sending him spinning as runs over to his rider.**

Hiccup chuckles quietly, scratching Toothless quietly. Of course Toothless would go to him on first sight. Meanwhile, the villagers released the breath they hadn't realised they were holding.

"Climbing roofs is no longer an issue after completing a massacre? Okay..." Jack said, cracking everyone up.

 **REFLECTION-**

 **I'm glad to say I could read this without much problems.**

 **The humour is kinda out of place and all, but they are half-baked jokes that I don't mind. I didn't say they've made me laugh. But, maybe that just means I actually have a terrible sense of humour...**

 **Oh well. I'll leave you guys to decide. As you can see, I don't really have much to say with these later chapters; generally, I find they aren't so bad, which is probably nostalgia kicking in. Oh Thor, please tell me I am _not_ going _soft_ on my _own abomination-al_ work...**

 **I actually kinda liked the Tuffnut singing part, as for the reasons? I have no idea.**

 **Seriously...**

 **...Captain America style...? -_-**

… **It kinda works (As much as I hate to admit it).**

 **Crystallion12**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: PAIN- Part 2**

 **Toothless presses his head against Hiccup's chest, then snorts and coos as he feels something wrong. It's obvious now that Hiccup is tiring, and his suit, well, turned red. As Toothless pulls his head away, it shows a layer of blood covering it. Hiccup snorts and does his best to wipe away most of the blood on his suit and Toothless.**

"A very bloody situation, hey guys?" Hiccup says, and the teens laugh, getting the joke.

 **Grenitu walks over and notices Hiccup's 'new' wound.**

 **Grenitu: (Naturally concerned) Um mm... You do know that you're bleeding, right?**

 **Toothless inspects Hiccup and growls in concern upon seeing that his wrist was bleeding.**

 **Hiccup: (Casual) Oh, that? That happened when we were getting out of the net. It got stuck between some sharp metal parts that were broken. I had to sprain it to get out...**

Stoick face-palmed. How in the name of Thor could he be casual about that? Surely that had to hurt like hell for Hiccup! He paused as he remembered how different Hiccup was now.

 **Hiccup takes the time to inspect it as he speaks. He breaths in relief.**

 **Hiccup: Don't worry, bud. I'm not going to lose my hand too. It's just raked the bone and been dislodged at the same time, that's why its hurting so much.**

"Thank goodness! I don't want to lose another limb!" Hiccup cried in relief, and Gobber grumbled something.

 **Hiccup: Right. Once we get the people out and safe, we're going to destroy this place. The villagers will have to be relocated, but I can't take the risk of having them hunted down by survivors. I don't like the idea of stripping everyone from their homes, but this place will no doubt only bring back sad memories.**

Stoick nodded, a bit surprised. That's what he would do, and there wasn't a better option, in his opinion.

The twins grinned at the word 'destroy'. More destruction!

 **He jumps into the saddle, and Grenitu hesitantly gets on behind Hiccup.**

 **Grenitu: Hiccup, what about the dragons?**

 **Hiccup laughs evilly, and Toothless grins a toothy smile.**

"I all of a sudden feel strangely uncomfortable..." Fishlegs said quietly, and the teens looked at him, shushing him up.

 **Hiccup: What makes you think I'd let them miss out on revenge?**

 **Grenitu: Then we need to free them, quick.**

 **Hiccup: One more thing: _Hold on!_**

 **As he says this, Toothless roars and jumps off the roof, spreading his large wings. Hiccup opens the tail and the dragon takes flight. Grenitu screams.**

Half-hearted laughing filled the room, each of them failed attempts to lighten the mood.

 **Toothless avoids several arrows as they fly towards the cage of dragons.**

 **Hiccup: Ok! Toothless, watch our backs!**

 **Hiccup runs over to the cage, and he looks at the frightened dragons, determined.**

The dragons watched the screen with new-found interest, surprised that this human would risk it for them.

 **Hiccup: Don't be scared... We're here to help... Listen, there are probably about a dozen innocent families here, and I can't fight guards, rescue the villagers and _survive_ at the same time. **

**I'm going to release you, but I don't have time to do much. Do you trust me?**

 **The dragons look at him, their eyes full of fear and acceptance. Hiccup nods, and without another word, slashes his sword across the lock, slicing it in half.**

Everyone stared in shock. That sword hadn't even been scratched!

 **The channel down the middle of it glows blue for a second. Hiccup smiles as he notices this.**

"It glows? I want one!" Snotlout announced, and Hiccup sighed. It looked way too dangerous... So why was he holding it?

Gobber looked at the sword, his eyes shining. Whoever had made that was amazing!

Now they wondered why Hiccup would smile. What was he planning?

 **He grabs the door and wrenches it away, throwing it away. The dragons stare in amazement, quickly forgetting their fear and replacing it with respect. Hiccup glances back at it with one eye and smiles. The dragons come out, amazed.**

The room stared. What was this sorcery? First, there was a glowing sword, and now Hiccup seemed to have super strength!

Yet, it was so awesome, and no-one could complain. Gobber, unaware of the room listening, says in a terrified voice, said; "On wings of darkness, the warrior with the strength of a hundred men will retaliate." Ok, that was enough to mystify everyone.

 **The nightmare who had recently lost his leg came forward to confront Hiccup, wincing as he puts more pressure on his other leg and his hooked claws to support his body. His missing stump has stop bleeding, but it looks sore and looks like it could start swelling up.**

The room fell silent, quiet in their respect. Hiccup, Toothless and Gobber knew what it was like to lose a limb, a part of their body, and had felt the horrible feeling and agony that followed it. The dragons were all looking at the same Nightmare on-screen, who was watching the screen with large sorrowful eyes, his heart aching.

Hiccup looked back and noticed him looking down at his currently whole leg, knowing that it wouldn't be there in a few years. Hiccup stared directly into the dragon's eyes and mouthed 'I'm sorry'. To the teens' surprise, the dragon got up and laid down behind Hiccup and Toothless, much to the front row's surprise, and Hiccup rested a hand on his back, stroking him slowly. After everyone was comfortable (well, as comfortable as possible) and re-loaded with snacks, the episode continued.

 **Hiccup's eyes are filled with sorrow and regret as he inspects the leg. The screen pans to show Toothless, Grenitu and the dragons watching sadly, looking at each other. (Back to Hiccup and the Nightmare) Hiccup rubs the dragon's side and hugs him, so the dragon thoughtfully nuzzles him, and the two close their eyes.**

Hiccup and the Nightmare look each other in the eye directly, forming their friendship. Toothless cooed as if to greet him, resting his wing on him.

 **Pan on the Nightmare's face. He lifts his head to look up at some guards and his pupils narrow- he growls threateningly, nudging the rider. Hiccup turns around, and his gaze hardens as he sees guards- pans to show the guards ready their weapons.**

Hiccup wondered why the light and dark blue Nightmare had become so protective in such little time... Then again, they was a good chance that him on-screen wouldn't be able to say thank-you later, so he had a reason to do it then.

 **Hiccup: (Loud and commanding) Either you stand down or fight. Make your choice now, because these guys haven't had their revenge yet.**

"Oh Hiccup, you mushy ball of forgiveness... And death." Spark joked, and Hiccup laughed. The teens wondered by he was giving the guards a chance, surely they were all bad...?

 **Hiccup points to the dragons, his eyes blazing. Pans to the dragons first, who glare at the guards with narrow eyes, bared teeth, flickers of flame escaping the corners of their snarling mouths and smoke rising from their nostrils.**

"Just to back up my point." Spark laughed again, and this time, the teens joined in. Meanwhile, the Vikings flinched, realising that these dragons were seriously angry, and that there would be no escape from them. The dragons didn't blame them, they would be the same.

 **Toothless joins Hiccup, standing tall at his rider's side with a snarl and narrowed eyes. The two look up at the guards, their eyes flashing.**

"Someone's losing their temper..." Gobber muttered.

 **Hiccup: Because I know most of you deserve what is to come. Those who are not in the dark know who you are. Make the right choice, and join us.**

"And words of wisdom." Gobber added, looking down at Hiccup. It was starting to make sense, especially now that he knew that the legend was true.

 **The screen now pans to the guards on the wall. Most of them string their bows/crossbows and aim, their expressions bland and full of hate and anger. Others look at the ground/look around. Those few slightly lower their weapons, while some sneakily take the arrow or bolt out of its slot, leaving them innocent.**

"Oh, well it's nice to know that someone isn't mad..." Hiccup sighed, stroking the Nightmare. The dragons who were on-screen in the back all grunted, annoyed that some would live. Oh well, as long as they apologised...

 **Hiccup looks at each innocent guard, nodding slightly as their eyes met.**

 **Hiccup: (Whispering to the dragons) All of them. Now make sure you knock away their weapons- some may not be trusted. And watch out for the arrows and bolts.**

The dragons all growled, happy that Hiccup knew what he was doing.

 **Once he had detected all the surrendering guards, he glanced at Grenitu and Toothless.**

 **Pan to show the guards looking partially scared as dragons moved out of their sight.**

 **A few silent seconds pass.**

 **Hiccup: (Yelling) If you're on my side, DUCK!**

"Boooo!" The twins called, and Astrid smacked them.

 **Pans to show the guards look frightened. As they turn around, dragons appear behind them, talons outstretched and snapping jaws.**

"WHHOOOOOO HOOOOOO!" The twins threw their arms up in celebration, and the teens didn't bother. The twins parents ducked shamefully.

 **The guards scream as they attack, and as commanded, the good guards throw themselves to the ground.**

 **The dragons;**

 **Black/red Deadly Nadder**

 **Blue-green/white Typhoomerang**

 **Pink/grey Gronckle**

 **Orange/grey Monstrous Nightmare.**

 **The Nadder shoots its spines at the standing guards, and few miss. The Nightmare snaps one up in its jaws, swipes one away with its tail and grabs another in its talons. The Gronckle blasts one with a lava blast and hits one with its tail. The Typhoomerang roars and grabs two guards in its talons while snapping one up in its teeth after setting a guard on fire.**

 **At the same time, the guards did manage to hurt the dragons. The Monstrous Nightmare got stabbed in his underbelly by a guard with a sword, and the dragon roared, grabbing that guard in his jaws. The Typhoomerang got shot with multiple arrows in her wings, but she didn't pay much attention to it. The Nadder got the major wound, a bolt in her back. The Gronckle's right back leg was scraped badly, and the Gronckle winced.**

"Yay...?" Tuffnut scratched his head, not too sure whether he should be celebrating or not. Most were looking ahead, concerned. That looked pretty violent... Was the Nadder alright? What about Nightmare?

 **The dragons fly off camera, and more dragons come in;**

 **Yellow/orange Hideous Zippleback**

 **Green/purple Deadly Nadder**

 **White/light blue Monstrous Nightmare**

 **Young Dark blue Submaripper (Look it up for help...)**

 **Blue/yellow Thunderclaw**

 **Green/pink Deadly Nadder**

 **These dragons split into two groups; 3 in each. The first 3 dragons quickly knock away the remaining (and good) guards' weapons, and then grab them in their talons and throw some up onto their backs. The dragons fly back down out of sight while the remaining 3 attack the bad guards.**

Gods, it was getting real intense now... When did this horrific fight end?

 **Few guards remain after this, and they look forward; unaware of the menacing Night Fury and rider flapping in place behind them, they yell and aim their weapons at the dragons below.**

Hiccup laughed quietly, amused that they had no idea they were there. Toothless grinned; only he could do that! Right...?

 **Focus on one guard, and the view is birds eye view (top view) A drop of blood lands on his arm, and he fearfully looks up to see... Toothless, blood dripping from his teeth. In a flash, the dragon brings his wrath down on him, and we are blocked from the sight of the guard's upper half being bitten off (we don't see that, just Hiccup's disgusted expression).**

"Thank Thor we couldn't see that!" Fishlegs releases a huge breath, his heart pounding. That would of haunted him to the end of time...

 **The other guards scramble away, screaming in terror. Toothless lifts his head, his teeth covered in red and blood dripping from his teeth. His eyes are narrow and sly as he looks at them, and the rider upon him glares with a snarl.**

"Odin's beard..." Gobber whispered, still glued to the screen with wide eyes. Stoick and Spitelout beside him had both stayed like this since the beginning...

 **The screen goes out to the same Monstrous Nightmare from before (with one leg). He flies around the tower, scanning the ground below. Grenitu is on his back, searching too.**

 **Grenitu: There!**

 **The Nightmare dives towards a house, and they land next to a large window (no glass). We see a few families cramped in there, hiding against the wall.**

"Wow... Things must be getting warm in there..." Hiccup said, and no-one decided to reply.

 **Grenitu: Listen up! We're going to get you out of here, but you're escaping on dragon back! Now come on! This one can carry 4!**

 **The Nightmare nods, confirming his claims.**

 **A small family of 3 step out, the parents holding their little girl, probably only 6 years old. Grenitu helps them up, and the girl hides her face in fear. The mother behind her holds her daughter, obviously scared. The father seats himself behind Grenitu, checking his family behind him as the dragon spreads his wings.**

 **The Nightmare takes off, the family gripping onto his spines. Despite the weight of the passengers and the pain of his stump, he flies pretty slow and smoothly, trying to make it as safe as possible. During this, Grenitu and the father have a little talk.**

 **Father: (Scared) How did you get the dragons to work for you-**

"He didn't." Snotlout growled.

 **Grenitu: I'm not responsible for all this, Hiccup and Toothless are!**

 **Father: Wait, _the_ Hiccup and Toothless?!**

"Wow... You two must be quite well known, lad!" Gobber looked at Hiccup's curious face, and Hiccup put his mind to it.

 **Grenitu: The dragon rider and Night Fury? That's them! I say, they have a strong sense of justice... He's going to have the dragons rescue everyone they can, and then they're all going to burn this hell.**

"Strong sense of justice... Superior strength... Yep, that sounds right." Gobber nodded, and the vikings eyed him, still trying to understand it.

 **Father: (trying to take it all in) Ok then... Where do we go then?**

 **Grenitu: Look, our main priority right now is saving all the innocent villagers like you, not where you'll go afterwards. We're going to drop you all off on the other side of that river (Points to the west river they're heading towards) , then we'll come and see to everything. Understand?**

Hiccup hugged Toothless, hoping that this would soon be over. Meanwhile, on the rest of the teens, the same thing was going on with them.

 **The family nods, and a few moments later the dragon is hovering above the river, watching the city. Grenitu glances there too as the girl is picked up by her father and put on his shoulder. The water reaches up to the parent's waists, so the father makes sure his daughter doesn't leave his shoulder.**

"Wait, rivers can be that deep?" Ruff exclaimed, and their parents groaned.

"Rivers can be pretty deep, guys..." Astrid muttered, and the twins decided not to bring it back up again.

 **Before anything can be said, the dragon flies back to the city, roaring. The family heads towards the shore, and the camera goes off them.**

The screen paused, and more snacks and drinks were handed out again before playing again.

 **REFLECTION-**

 **Ok, I'm gonna cut to the chase. This was simply _long_. _Drawn-out_. _Somewhat unnecessary_. Hero cliché.**

 **In other words, it was weird and predictable. With the dragons, I went too deep and in-sighted. Seriously, those lists are cringe-worthy, but I said I was copying and pasting, not changing the original work, and I stand by that.**

 **I find the whole 'Hiccup is this amazing super human' thing a bit forced. 'Hiccup, who is pissed and bored after being toyed with hundreds of fan girls in the previous 24 hours, glares at me.' Now, I can't say too much, considering my other fan fictions. 'Hiccup snorts in defiance, stomping off somewhere to pose for another dragonite's fan art'. But I feel it was a bad move.**

 **I don't really know, is my conclusion here.**

 **Now, I'm off to go work on another fanfiction, and this one here will probably be completed sometime tomorrow, or possibly within next week. I can't confirm, or guarantee anything. See why I don't do orderly updates?**

 **Crystallion12.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Rescue and burn!**

 **Hiccup and Toothless fly high, landing on the top of a tower. Toothless leans his neck over the top, his eyes studying the place. Camera goes to Hiccup, who looks around too. He stops as he sees a large dam on the other side of the city; his eyes sparkle and he pats Toothless' stretched neck in front of him. Toothless sees this too, and growls in approval.**

"I think I know what we're going to do, but I'm not too sure..." Hiccup said, and the village looked at him questionably.

"What are you gonna do?" Stoick asked.

"I think we're going to flood the village, but it seems a bit hard..." Hiccup replied, and his father sat back, realising it was quite possible, and Hiccup overestimated the wall.

 **The two leap off, watching dragons carry the last villagers to safety, and they send out strange signals, noises made by Toothless.**

"Ok, seriously, _what_ was _that_?! In all honesty, I've _never_ heard of a sound quite like that!" Spark laughed, the first thing she had said in a while. Hiccup agreed and earned a whack to the head from an annoyed Toothless.

 **Finally, once the dragons had returned, Toothless let out one HUGE roar, and every dragon flew up to them, forming a circle. The dragons have all sorts of wounds, but none are too major. A few dragons are missing, such as the Nadder who got a bolt in her back, and the Nightmare who got stabbed on the underbelly.**

The vikings stared in sympathy, seeing all the blood and damage. The dragons that were on the screen all looked at each other, knowing that they would soon fight side-by-side.

 **Hiccup: Ok, you guys burn the top of the buildings so they go down, we're going to destroy that wall and flood this pop-stand!**

Hiccup smiled, glad to have his thoughts put to rest. Toothless licked Hiccup's cheek, and his rider laughed while disgusted. Stoick smiled at their relationship; it never seemed to get old!

 **The dragons nodded, roaring in pleasure. Toothless, Hiccup and 4 other dragons flew off to the dam wall, while the rest went off, spreading out; we see a few of the dragons setting fire to the buildings, or in a Changewing's case, melting it.**

"Destroy! Burn! YEAH!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut cried in sync, and most of the crowd sighed.

 **Now we see Toothless firing a plasma blast at the wall, and beside him, the other dragons firing away. After mere seconds, the wall starts to collapse. Hiccup raises a hand to let them know they can go, and they flew straight towards the already burning buildings as Toothless fires another plasma blast at the wall.**

Toothless roared in applause, and the teens backed away for a second before going back to cuddles.

 **After one more blast, the wall gives way, and the water rushes in, flooding the city. We see most of the smaller or nearer buildings collapse due to this water, and we get to see the dragons cheering, roaring.**

The crowd were wowed... Who knew that the night fury's plasma blast was so deadly? Like, they knew it was powerful, but this was beautifully extreme.

 **The dragons circle the city a few times, and then fly off to a hill, where a cheering crowd of people and a few dragons wait. The dragons land amongst them, roaring.**

"Whoo hoo!" Tuffnut threw his fist in the air, whooping. It wasn't long until the whole audience was cheering.

 **Now only Hiccup and Toothless fly above the falling village, and they watch it with playful eyes.**

 **Hiccup: Do you want to do that too?**

 **Toothless grins and dives towards the water, flaring his wings open at the last second so he flies inches above the water, and he releases a loud echolocation noise; nearly a second after he finishes performing that, he shoots a long plasma blast that hits the water, and after a second, a chain reaction of explosions in the water begin, destroying buildings that had stayed standing.**

Hiccup had been pretty certain that it couldn't, but the cheering got louder after the awe spread through the room like wildfire.

 **Upon seeing this, the crowd on the hill roar with applause, cheering at the top of their lungs. Even the completely exhausted dragons spread their wings and roared in applause!**

After a while, the cheering died down, and now the on-lookers got serious.

 **Hiccup and Toothless sigh, looking at the crowd and then each other.**

 **Hiccup: And in 3 minutes, this satisfaction will most likely be replaced with the most amazing thing EVER.**

"Nice way to break the mood..." Hiccup groaned.

 **Toothless winces at the burn marks on his chest.**

The vikings and dragons winced with Toothless on-screen, like the were feeling the pain too.

 **Hiccup: If you ask me, I'd say that pain is the prime example of always being an annoying little bitch _._**

 **Screen fades to black.**

All eyes were on Hiccup, wide with shock. After a silent moment, Hiccup just shrugged and shook it off, earning a craze of laughter. Once everyone had regained their composure, they settled, and the younger audience was let in.

"Ok, as you can see, we will all be together for this part, but I want you to know that there are still some things that need to be noted. Ok? If things get a bit heated, and they will, I'll warn you parents to cover ears and eyes before it." Spark explained, and everyone turned back to the screen.

 **REFLECTION-**

 **Eh... This wasn't what I'd call 'Impressive' but it's not _that_ bad, I guess... It's actually a kinda short chapter, at least in comparison to some of the others. **

**Well, I blame my younger self. Actually, that younger self is only about 2 years younger, isn't she? At this stage, I can smoothly say I don't know any more. The only thing I actually like about this one is the whole Plasma Blast water thing... That is kinda cool, but I haven't touched on the move since this, probably because science. Way to break the awesomeness, huh? But all seriousness here, maybe I should...**

 **Well, there's only two more chapters after this, and then there's going to be the 'Closing/Final Reflection' Which will just be a huge, long chapter on my summarised reflection of each chapter, the characters, and the story itself.**

 **PS- Chapter 11 was never actually completed, so... It's very sad looking.**

 **Crystallion12**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Blood horrors in the dark**

"Right. This is a new episode, and its actually pretty scary, but its not that bad. Please alert me if it is disturbing you, though. This episode gave me the shivers... This episode is called by the daunting title of; Blood nightmares."

Why, that set off a great start to the episode; a creepy and frightening name.

 **A quick recap of everything that had happened, mainly on the fight.**

 **We see Hiccup and Toothless resting on the hill with the other dragons and villagers.**

"You have had yourself looked over after that battle, right?" Stoick asked worriedly, and Hiccup cringed.

 **Hiccup lays under Toothless' wing against his side, breathing shallowly and awake, but his eyes keep half-closing before shooting up. Eventually he gets up, groaning. Toothless beside him stirs, and Hiccup stops in his place.**

The village winced, realising _how much_ pain he must be going through... if he couldn't sleep through _that_ exhaustion, what could he do? Then again, perhaps the battle was still too fresh to forget.

 **Toothless lets out a tired yawn, and looks at Hiccup, confused at first, then in understanding.**

 **Hiccup: (Whispering) I can barely stand this. It's horribly cold out here, and my arm hurts like hell...**

Toothless whined, nudging Hiccup's arm, which was perfectly fine right now. Why did he let him go through all that pain? WHY? Seeing his obvious distress, Hiccup stroked him, glancing very quickly and worriedly at his arm.

Stoick cringed, not liking to see this happen here, and he wasn't even there at the moment! There were so many bad things that could happen there, even if he was stronger, he was still vulnerable to other things! He could freeze, considering the temperature there according to Hiccup (And it looked freezing any ways)... What about his arm and those other wounds?! What if they got infected?! His heart seemed to slow down at every single though of what could happen...

 **Toothless cooed, nudging him.**

 **Hiccup: (Whispering and shivering) We can't abandon them, bud. But I don't want to bleed out either... It's going to start bleeding again, I know it...**

"And it just gets better..." Hiccup muttered, shivering with himself on-screen, but it wasn't out of coldness, but fear. Toothless didn't know whether to be mad at Hiccup for pushing away his safety, or scared for his well-being... He chose both after a second; it really, truthfully and honestly made sense.

Ok, Stoick was just scared... Gobber and the teens were concerned, while the village and dragons stiffened in fear.

 **Toothless wails, and Hiccup reluctantly climbs on. With a soft growl, Toothless flies off, gliding north-west. However, after only a few seconds after they started flying, Hiccup suddenly stops, yelping in pain. Scared, Toothless flew down, partially in a dive, and landed in the shallows of the river, creating a splash in the dark.**

" _Where am I...?_ "Stoick whispered in fear, gripping the armrests of his chair. He hadn't seen it, but he knew that he could bleed out, if it was that painful just to move... Toothless whimpered, trying to look away.

 **Hiccup moans, and Toothless paws the water. Hiccup gets off, and Toothless yelps in alarm as Hiccup fell onto Toothless, struggling to stay awake.**

"Hiccup!" Stoick cried with the village, leaning off his seat and wide-eyed. Hiccup hid into Toothless, wanting Toothless to go away on the screen. He didn't want Toothless to withstand his death; he wouldn't be able to withstand that... (he was convinced he was going to die).

 **Toothless nudged his shivering body, but to no prevail. After a few desperate seconds, Toothless lays down with him, wrapping his tail around him and putting his wing over him, licking his arm. As Hiccup goes unconscious with a quiet moan, Toothless wails and cries out, looking around desperately for help, any help. With quiet sobs (I don't think dragons can actually sob...) , Toothless rests his head in the water, falling asleep.**

Tears started to well up, and everyone thought Hiccup was soon going to die, considering it all. Toothless whined, and wrapped his wings around Hiccup, making sure he was there.

He stared furiously at the ceiling, although he was just furious with himself in his grief; _Why_ had he let Hiccup go? _Why_ did he have to live through this? WHY?!

Hiccup hugged his dragon tightly, trying to calm him. After a second, Toothless calmed, but was still upset and still angry with himself.

 **Hours later, in the day, we see the rest of the teens (who aren't really teens any more...) on their dragons, landing back on Berk. Stoick and Gobber come up to them, hopeful.**

 **Stoick: Any luck?**

 **The teens shake their heads sadly.**

Toothless lowered his head so his snout nearly touched the ground, with the widest, saddest eyes he had ever made, and whimpered. As the teary vikings and miserable dragons looked at him, they all thought the same; _If only you knew... Perhaps Hiccup could be saved..._

 **Astrid: Come on! We can still find them, the sun won't go down for a few more hours.**

Astrid smiled weakly; of course she would try.

 **Gobber: Don't. You must be exhausted.**

 **Stoick: Gobber's right. You rest.**

Stoick wished he would take that back, at the same time being glad of his command. Sure, they needed their rest, but he just couldn't get over it all. Right through the entire scene, he knew he would lose it if they showed Hiccup's... Corpse.

 **They have a good point; each of the dragons and riders is drooping, but Snotlout and Hookfang speak up.**

 **Snotlout: We'll go back out. There's still the island that we didn't check, because of the people that live there... it's not that far away, and they could actually be there!**

Snotlout calms a bit, hope rising. Maybe they _could_ find them! Hookfang perks up, his pupils widening in hope.

 **Fishlegs: That was the place they were looking at last night...**

 **Stoick: Ok then, fine. Take Sharpshot, and be careful!**

 **The two fly off, determined. The others head back, depressed and tired. Stoick and Gobber walk off, sad.**

 **It's sunset now, and Hookfang, Sharpshot and Snotlout have finally arrived. The first thing the notice is the destroyed city, and they pick up the pace.**

So, this was after the attack... As to be expected. But wait, if it was sunset there, then those two had been there for nearly a whole day! Well, say goodbye to hope...

 **They fly through the trees just as the sun is almost completely down, calling. Hookfang sits and wails, while Snotlout just stays quiet. Suddenly, Sharpshot perked up, and with a squawk flew off, making Hookfang follow. They stop dead cold as they hear a cry. It's Toothless.**

As if they were there, the vikings and dragons froze. Could there still be a chance...?

 **Snotlout: Toothless? Is that you?**

Now Stoick couldn't look. Gobber and Spitelout realised not to stop him. For all they knew, they probably wouldn't look either.

 **A roar can be heard, and the three dash through the trees. They stop, with an expression of horror, shock and fear as they reach the river and see the two.**

Everyone who wasn't looking now made their mind up. They decided to see this, as much as they knew it would hurt.

 **Toothless and Hiccup lay in the water, in the exact same place as before. Hiccup is under his wing again, and its obvious that he's only gotten worse. However, he's still breathing, as hard to identify as it may be.**

The village sucked in their breath; how could he have survived _that_?! No matter, they were still extremely relieved. Gobber nudged Stoick, who slightly looked up to see him breathing, but he still gasped at the sight. Through the shock and relief, he felt an angry with himself; he should be there! Surely nothing was as important as this!

 **Sharpshot zooms past Snotlout and Hookfang, howling. He lands in the water, falling on his front legs for a second. But he pushes this away and runs under Hiccup's now more clear blood stained arm, wailing.**

When he saw the damage, Stoick was mortified. What in the name of Thor could be worse (except for death and for Hiccup) than THAT? Hiccup hid into Toothless and his friends the whole time, basically petrified. Toothless howled, and no-one complained.

 **Snotlout: Hiccup? What happened?**

Well, that's what they were sort-of thinking, despite knowing everything about the fight.

 **Hiccup slowly opens one eye, and groans.**

 **Hiccup: Attack on the city... Hell, I knew this wasn't a good... (He pushes himself up) plan.**

 **Snotlout: Toothless... What in the name of Thor...?**

 **Snotlout runs a hand across Toothless' bloody chest, and then with wide eyes sees the arrows, surrounded in blood.**

Now everyone gasped. Those arrows were much more deadlier than they had thought! Oh Thor, they needed urgent help!

 **Snotlout: (Frantic) You need desperate help... Oh Thor... Do I get help?!**

Spitelout and everyone else knew that last question was dumb as hell, but in that panic, they couldn't blame him.

 **Hiccup: (Groaning) Oh... Well, (coughs) I guess that would be nice...**

 **Snotlout grabs a clean note out of Hookfang's saddlebag, writes on it swiftly in like, 20 seconds, and ties the scroll to Sharpshot's leg, and the Terror sped off like lightning, heading straight for Berk.**

Sharpshot whined, praying he would get there in time... Sure, he had just met Hiccup, but he didn't want him to go! Meanwhile, everyone else hoped the same.

 **As this happened, Hiccup struggles to stand, nearly collapsing twice in the process. Eventually, he manages to stay standing, but his breathing starts to become short and laboured. He coughs twice and falls back a bit. Snotlout is instantly by his side, and wraps his arms around his waist, trying to stop him from falling.**

In the panic, Stoick wondered why Hiccup would even try to get up. Didn't he know how foolish that was? Then again, he _was_ bleeding, choking and close to death.

 **Toothless tries to go over there, but his legs finally give out, and he falls; thankfully, Hookfang rushes, and breaks his fall. He gently places the Night Fury on his back, and Hiccup whimpers, his eyes starting to close.**

 **Snotlout looks concerned at Hookfang as Hiccup finally passes out again, and the screen blacks out.**

The audience bit their lips, scared for the outcome. Surely, surely Hiccup and Toothless would be alright! Unable to resist, this question was asked by Stoick, extremely unstable and his voice quickly breaking.

"Will he live?" He had asked.

"They'll be fine. Just watch, and you'll see." Spark answered, and everyone sighed in relief, hugging each other (mainly their dragons) and calming down a bit. Stoick came up to Hiccup and hugged him tightly, barely believing he would nearly die in the future. Hiccup finally sat back down with his friends and dragons, now a bit more reassured.

 **REFLECTION-**

 **This chapter in one line;**

 **AM. NOT. A. DOCTOR.**

 **Yeah, that pretty much sums it up. This chapter has me really questioning my sanity levels- I mean, being stabbed by Dagur or Drago Bludvist (Hate the latter _WAY_ more than the first), makes sense... THIS. DOESN'T. So yeah, young author me was insanely cruel... **

**But honestly, this chapter has just bored me. I think it's just a result of the content though. I can freely say that the reactions seem human enough, without me needing to have a wake-up call and a self-punch. Apparently, Hiccup's in a fight with the cruelty of the world... And he's losing. Oh well- he tried. I guess it's all worth it... Not really.**

 **Also, shouldn't Hiccup have hypothermia by then...? And shouldn't he be dea- Oh. Never mind... Boy, am I gonna _love_ writing the closing summary for _this_ chapter... **

**Crystallion12**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

 **We see Hookfang lapping up water from a river, regularly looking over to something.**

 **Snotlout paces around the camp-fire, scared.**

Oh no, help apparently hadn't arrived yet...

 **Snotlout: Hookfang? Think you can give the fire a bit of a boost?**

 **Hookfang walks over and breathes a small burst of fire at it, and the flames shot up. Snotlout turned, and we see Hiccup and Toothless lying down on a towel (did those exist back then...? oh well XD) behind them. Snotlout walks over, and walks behind them to check Toothless' back. He traces the spots where the arrows had been removed, and cleaned as well as possible. He turns away as he starts to talk.**

 **Snotlout: We should of brought bandages... Why did this have to happen?! And what is taking Sharpshot so long? Oh wait... The other riders are in bed...**

 **He's interrupted by a small moan and a shift. Surprised, he turns around to see Hiccup twitch as he made the noise. He whimpered, but did not move this time. Hookfang looks over, yawning. He looks up once at the night sky, and Snotlout looks from the sky to Hiccup and Toothless.**

 **Snotlout: You don't think the nightmares are hitting?**

 **Hookfang growls softly, and walks over to them. He lays down, curling his tail around them and putting a wing over the dragon and rider. He looks up at Snotlout, with widened warm eyes. He growls at him as Hiccup shifts again, and Snotlout pauses.**

 **He has a flashback of the night before the attack, a small part of the talk before skipping to the hug.**

 **He looks at Hookfang, his face saying; _Would he mind?_ Hookfang lifted his head and cooed. So, Snotlout laid down against Hookfang, but near Toothless. **

**Hiccup is actually lying on his side, probably to avoid hurting himself. Snotlout strokes his side, and Hiccup calms down a bit.**

 **REFLECTION-**

 **As I said, this was never completed, so... It's just sitting there, lonely and sad... XD**

 **Now, Hookfang is a bit strange here, but I guess that's to be expected, considering all the variables. The towel thing is kinda funny though, and it's actually something I probably would say these days!**

 **Well, that's it for this fanfiction... We only have the Closing Reflection left, and then this is over! Now, I never said it's gone, this will still be here, sheesh. Once this is done, I'm actually going to move this entire file to my One-Drive, so if something happened to my laptop, I still have it.**

 **Now, if I do decide to do something with this, it'll probably only carry on aspects. If you do want a 'remake' of some sort, then I'm happy to do so.**

 **Now, If you'd like to do something of your own with this, go on, my friends, go on! Just let me know, and all will be just. XD**

 **Oh gods, as terrible as this story was, I'm kinda sad to finish it. I've got this feeling in my chest and stomach... Oh gods... Actually, It's probably the emotional music in the background... It's very feel-ish.**

 **AND I WILL BE, ALL THAT YOU WANT! AND GET US OUT TOGETHER! YOU KEEP ME FROM FALLING APART, ALL MY LIFEE! (I will be- Avril Lavigne)**

 **(Thanks Avril Lavigne... No, seriously, your music is awesome! )**

 **One Chapter Left!**

 **Crystallion12**


	13. ClosingFinal Reflection

**Fanfiction Fails 1- Watching a Fake series!**

 **Closing/Final Reflection**

 **Whoo! We're finally here! And yes, I am aware this has only been going on for a week or two... Lol.**

 **Ok, so, how this is going to work! Now, this is most likely going to be long, so be warned.**

 **Oo-oO**

 **INTRODUCTION (Chapter 0, so to speak)-**

Kicking off at the pre-reading details here, I guess this whole chapter was a tribute to Dreamworks, and simply there for convenience. Personally, I think it looks hilariously, stupidly, downright AWFUL. I really wish I didn't write that part in the first place...

 **CHAPTER 1-**

My past Reflection for this chapter basically sums it up- No foresight, and now I laugh every time is see Jack and Sparkfire... Lol. Although I'm pretty sure they were made up on the spot, which also explains the factor that some readers might of thought for a moment this was a Rise of the Guardians crossover! XD. Yeah, reactions were terrible, Stoick was awfully OOC, and it was quite boring of a chapter, in my opinion.

 **CHAPTER 2-**

Now, the first factor about this one is actually something I didn't originally pick up on- I probably should of written the nightmare itself. That could of solved a lot of problems, and made the story independent with a solid plot. A looming fear of what might happen to Hiccup and Toothless, possibly because Gothi said it was a vision. Instead, you guys got... That. Other than that, most of it is already explained in detail by my previous Reflection for this chapter. It did give off a strong kick-off to the story though, not messing around or lurking.

 **CHAPTER 3-**

Ok... Where is the Night Fury? Like, there's Toothless, and that's it... Yeah, this is yet again another case of missed flaws on the first time around. Now that I scan my eyes over it again, the whole chapter felt really _forced_. I feel like it was pushed in, just, 'here, have a laugh' type of thing. It doesn't... Flow, if you get what I mean.

 **CHAPTER 4** -

OK, once again picking on the chapter's name, I don't see any jealousy there. I think the original idea must have been something along the lines of 'Snotlout gets jealous, and they wind up discussing their fears, or Hiccup scares Snotlout, Etc.', but it didn't turn out like that, as you can clearly see... The whole 'they didn't know much about Terrible Terrors' is very cringe worthy, too. Why? (Getting loud, in 3, 2, 1...) BECAUSE IN DEFENDERS OF BERK THERE WAS AN ENTIRE FREAKING EPISODE WITH THEM! EVEN WORSE, he acted like Sharpshot was a stranger! 'Sighs' Sorry guys... Just had to let that out.

 **CHAPTER 5** -

Not much to say here, other than it's terribly confusing... And short. Jeez, the types of chapter length throughout this story is absolutely nuts...

 **CHAPTER 6** -

Yeah, this one sucked. And, it was scarily harsh and gruesome, I think... I don't really think there's anything else to say here, I pretty much got it all in the first Reflection, to be honest. I must say, I was horribly cruel to those poor dragons... Oops. It actually makes sense... No wonder Monstrous Nightmares are so aggressive...

 **CHAPTER 7** -

Well, I'm cruel... Yeah, scanning my eyes over this, I realise I pretty much got it all. The title is a bit out of place, to be honest, and the jokes, as said pre-hand, are pretty much half-baked. The others are too crispy... And much too burned. But, in short, this chapter is just boring for me. Full of meaningless blood and gore- at least, that's what's running through my head.

 **CHAPTER 8** -

…...Yeah... I'm not that impressed with this one. As I said before, the whole 'Hiccup superhuman' thing is forced. Now, after reading that again, I realised, 'But in TIW, isn't Hiccup exactly that?' Well, yes, he is. Or, well, he's going to be... So, what's the difference? Reason, and motivation. There is NO reason in this fanfiction, for Hiccup to be completely mega man. In TIW, well, it's basically his standing ground. I must admit, I kinda went crazy with the blood and gore in these later chapters.

 **CHAPTER 9** -

Don't really have much to say here. I'm questioning just how super-human Hiccup is here, considering he's still conscious, when he should be passed out from his injuries, or, at least exhausted... 'Sigh'. I'm still not a doctor, but seriously, my obliviousness to logic is simple cringe-worthy here...

 **CHAPTER 10** -

Well, I am going to avoid mass amounts of boredom by repeating my last statement, which I still stand by- I'm not a doctor, nor do I pretend to be one. I was unaware of logic back then. Give me a break. Now, I search up any medical conditions I use, such as hypothermia. Blood loss. Appendicit- never mind, haven't used that one. Yet. Also, on a side note, I honestly think this chapter's grammar was extremely boring and repetitive.

 **CHAPTER 11** -

This was extremely miserable and lonely. I have _nothing_ else to say.

 **Oo-oO**

 **Well, it's finally over. I would like to apologise for the delay- unfortunately, I just couldn't find the motivation to finish this up. Since I am on a update spree, I figured I would just complete this now.**

 **So, Fanfiction Fails 1 is done! I hope you enjoyed this, despite how awfully hilarious it is... Although it is a pleasant, healthy dose of nostalgia, a reminder of how far I've come.**

 **You know, something about all these updates is concerning... I should go see a doctor, shouldn't I? XD**

 **Signing out,**

 **Crystallion12.**


End file.
